Au vainqueur revient le butin
by Clumsylil'penguin
Summary: Durant le trajet de la Compagnie, Bilbo fait tout pour s'intégrer dans le groupe mais ses efforts sont peu récompensés, jusqu'à ce que les frères Durin s'en rendent compte. Ils décident de prendre les choses en main et montent un plan pour attirer l'attention de leur oncle : en courtisant le Hobbit. Thorin/Bilbo Fili/Kili Fili/Kili/Bilbo one-sided Bofur/Bilbo.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à vous qui avez cliqué sur le titre de cette fic (oui, parce que j'ai l'espoir que plus d'une personne sera intéressée par le résumé pourri ^^) et soyez les bienvenus dans mon antre. Une nouvelle histoire ? Oui, enfin elle est finie depuis un moment. C'est la première que j'ai écrite sur l'univers de Tolkien alors je vous préviens : la maîtrise des personnages est quasiment absente, les dialogues sont peu appropriés aux caractères. Étant donné que le ton principal est humoristique, cela peut justifier un peu l'air décontracté._

_Alors le résumé plus approfondi, certains ont dû prendre peur en lisant "Fili/Kili/Bilbo". Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est que pour la rigolade, il ne se passera rien entre eux. Thorin est un peu trop possessif pour accepter de partager son Hobbit. Oui, donc c'est du Thilbo à fond. Il y aura une toute petite pointe de Bofur/Bilbo mais elle ne débouchera sur rien. Je vais décrire une coutume naine concernant les tresses, elle est très importante alors retenez la bien. C'est une base qui me sert dans toutes mes fics. D'ailleurs, c'est inspiré de A King That Is Not Yet King de **St. Alya** (que je vous recommande de lire, ainsi que ses autres fics, pour ceux qui parlent Anglais)._

_Aussi, Bilbo se voit donc offert un peu de répit mais il va vite s'apercevoir que c'était une mauvaise idée de s'en remettre aux deux terreurs Durin. En effet, tout le monde sait que tous leurs plans sont foireux. (L'inceste est largement accepté)_

_Il n'y a que trois chapitres qui seront postés rapidement, parce que faut pas déconner, elle est finie. ^^_

_Voilà, cet univers ne m'appartient pas. Sir Tolkien doit se retourner dans sa tombe à l'heure qu'il est. C'est la faute à P.J. !_

_Bonne lecture mes agneaux !_

* * *

Au vainqueur revient le butin

En se réveillant ce matin-là, Bilbo eut la nette impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'y avait pas de cris ou grognements indiquant qu'une bataille avait lieu, aucune goutte de pluie ne traversait les branches des arbres pour s'écraser sur son visage, personne ne ronflait à vous détruire les tympans juste à côté ou ne lui donnait de coups de pieds dans les jambes. Non, ce n'était pas physique, seulement une sensation étrange qu'aujourd'hui ne serait pas une journée tranquille. Il en était persuadé alors qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux, hésitant à affronter ce que le monde avait prévu de lui faire subir. Pourtant il n'avait pas le choix, la route était longue et ils avaient encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir avant d'arriver à la forêt de Mirkwood.

Le Hobbit avait lu plusieurs livres sur cet endroit et il s'était toujours dit qu'il n'y mettrait jamais les pieds, il y avait bien trop d'histoires effrayantes à son sujet sur des personnes qui s'y étaient aventurées sans en ressortir. C'était un lieu maudit et sombre rempli de créatures malveillantes et d'après ce qu'il avait pu entendre des Nains, les arbres eux-mêmes représentaient un danger constant. Bilbo n'était pas du tout rassuré et son inquiétude grandissait chaque jour où ils se rapprochaient de cette forêt.

Pour le moment ils n'y étaient pas encore et il devait se concentrer sur sa situation actuelle. Il était réveillé et n'arriverait pas à se rendormir avec ce sentiment d'être observé pesant sur lui mais peut-être qu'il pouvait faire semblant de dormir un peu plus longtemps pour obtenir des informations sur ce qui se passait dans le campement. Il tendit l'oreille et entendit des bruissements de feuilles, des conversations murmurées, un raclement, une lame contre du bois comme si l'on sculptait, quelques exclamations dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas, visiblement Bifur était en train de s'énerver après quelqu'un ou simplement une mouche qui avait volé trop près de lui. Rien d'anormal en somme. En réalité il y avait bien un élément qui le perturbait, il manquait quelque chose, il avait beau chercher, deux voix enjouées ne parvenaient pas à ses oreilles. Habituellement, Fíli et Kíli passaient leur temps à se chamailler ou à rigoler, ce qui avait tendance à fatiguer leur oncle, on ne pouvait pas les rater. Le fait de ne pas les entendre inquiéta fortement le semi-homme mais pas parce qu'il craignait qu'un danger quelconque soit dans les parages, plutôt pour sa propre sécurité. Ces deux-là étaient aussi immatures que des Hobbits pré-pubères, leurs farces, bien qu'innocentes, lui retombaient toujours dessus.

La sensation d'être observé se décupla et il ne put rester immobile plus longtemps. Il ferait face à ce qui l'attendait.

Ouvrant doucement les yeux, Bilbo ne vit rien d'alarmant, il n'y avait pas d'animal mort posé juste devant lui ou de tête d'orc. Il s'assit et bailla tout en s'étirant, sentant ses muscles se remettre en place après une nuit passée au sol. Soudain, il vit les deux frères se tenir accroupis à quelques centimètres de son sac de couchage. Ils étaient immobiles, côte à côte, parfaitement symétriques, leurs yeux rivés sur le pauvre Hobbit et de grands sourires innocents sur leurs lèvres. Cette vision effraya davantage le semi-homme qui comprit que les deux terreurs préparaient un mauvais coup dont il allait forcément être la victime. Les héritiers de Durin étaient adorables mais parfaitement intenables, rien ne leur résistait et le seul à rester de marbre face à leurs regards suppliants était leur oncle. Bilbo savait qu'il ne pourrait rien leur refuser s'ils lui demandaient quoi que ce soit en faisant la moue. Ces deux chenapans en avaient conscience et l'utilisaient à leur avantage. Les voir ainsi donna envie au Hobbit de se recoucher et cacher son visage sous sa veste mais il ne pouvait pas, il était un Baggins, ce genre de chose ne se faisait pas quand on était bien éduqué.

**-Bonjour Bilbo ! Bien dormi ?** demanda joyeusement Kíli.

**-Vous n'avez pas eu trop froid ? Le sol n'était pas trop dur pour votre dos ?** enchaîna à son tour Fíli.

**-Non, ça allait, merci de vous en inquiéter. Que puis-je pour vous ?**

**-On vous a regardé dormir et on avait l'impression que vous n'étiez pas à l'aise. Vous grogniez et faisiez des grimaces**, expliqua le plus jeune.

**-Au début on a cru que vous faisiez un mauvais rêve parce que vous n'arrêtiez pas de gigoter mais vous n'aviez pas l'air en détresse**, ajouta aussitôt son frère.

**-Donc on s'est dit que peut-être vous n'étiez pas bien installé et c'est là qu'on a réalisé qu'en tant que Hobbit, vous n'avez pas l'habitude de ce genre d'environnement. Pour nous les Nains, dormir à la belle étoile n'est pas un calvaire mais pour vous, c'est l'inverse.**

**-Et comme vous êtes généralement bougon après une mauvaise nuit, on a pensé qu'on pourrait vous remonter le moral !** conclut le blond d'un ton enjoué.

Bilbo avait déjà mal à la tête à force de suivre leur conversation, ils parlaient trop vite pour son cerveau encore endormi. Oui, il n'aimait pas dormir parterre, ce n'était pas confortable mais il en avait pris l'habitude depuis le temps. Il évitait de faire la moindre remarque à ce sujet, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de Thorin, bien que ce dernier se soit calmé depuis l'incident avec Azog. Le roi était devenu nettement plus agréable envers lui, ils discutaient normalement et parfois ils marchaient côte à côte. Cela faisait grandement plaisir à Bilbo d'être enfin remonté dans l'estime du leader de la troupe car lui, dès l'instant où il l'avait rencontré, il avait été épris d'une admiration sans borne pour ce Nain. Plus tard elle s'était transformée en affection et en dévotion, d'où son sacrifice irréfléchi lorsque le chef des orcs avait tenté de tuer Thorin. Maintenant il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était, il ressentait beaucoup de sentiments à son égard : de l'amitié, de l'exaspération, de la loyauté, de l'empathie également. Le roi forçait le respect, il portait ses cicatrices avec fierté, menait ses hommes d'une poigne de fer mais juste, se battait pour son peuple et avait vécu tellement de choses que Bilbo ne pouvait que le vénérer. Il était majestueux naturellement, tout ce qu'il faisait était empreint d'une forte détermination. Il était également borné et insupportable par moment, c'était un homme sévère mais qui éprouvait une profonde affection pour ses neveux et le reste de la troupe. Ils formaient tous une famille à laquelle Bilbo rêvait d'appartenir.

**-C'est gentil mais je vais bien. Je n'ai besoin de rien.**

**-Mais puisqu'on vous le propose !** insista Fíli à deux doigts de couiner.

**-N'avez-vous rien d'autre à faire ?** demanda Bilbo afin de changer de sujet.

**-Non, Thorin dit qu'on a causé assez de dégâts pour la journée.** **Du coup on est tout à vous ! **reprit Kíli avec un sourire encore plus grand.

**-Je vous remercie mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous pourriez-**

**-Que diriez-vous d'un bon massage ? Ça vous détendrait !** proposa l'épéiste blond en tendant les mains vers sa victime.

**-Non merci. Ce n'est pas la peine.**

A vrai dire, Bilbo avait mal au dos, ses muscles étaient noués et lui tiraient mais il préférait refuser, les Nains n'étaient pas vraiment réputés pour être doux ou tendres.

**-Alors un bain ! Il y a une rivière tout près d'ici. On peut vous y conduire !**

**-C'est très gentil Kíli, mais pour le moment je vais me contenter de prendre mon petit-déjeuner.**

**-Bien sûr ! Je vais vous le chercher !**

L'archer s'était levé avant que le Hobbit n'ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Fíli resta à côté de lui et l'observa de manière étrange, comme s'il contemplait quelque chose. Son petit frère revint peu de temps après, une écuelle remplie de ragoût et une cuillère dans les mains. Il s'assit brusquement devant eux, en renversant par terre, et tendit son bol au semi-homme.

**-Merci.**

Bilbo était perplexe quant au comportement de ses compagnons, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient soudainement si attentionnés envers lui. C'était généreux de leur part mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un tel traitement ? Leurs regards pesaient lourd et l'empêchaient de profiter de son repas.

**-Ne le prenez pas mal mais, pour quelle raison êtes-vous si… serviables aujourd'hui ? Cela ne vous ressemble pas**, s'enquit Bilbo pour les distraire et lui permettre de manger correctement.

Les deux jeunes Nains baissèrent la tête, honteux, faisant regretter sa question au Hobbit.

**-C'est parce qu'on a remarqué que hier soir vous vous étiez écarté du groupe, vous avez mangé dans votre coin et vous n'avez pas chanté avec nous. On a cru que vous étiez fâché alors on a voulu se rattraper puis après avoir réfléchi, on a réalisé qu'on ne s'était pas bien comportés avec vous depuis le début de notre voyage. Vous vous occupez de nous, discutez avec tout le monde et essayez de vous intégrer alors que de notre côté, on passe notre temps à se moquer de vous**, expliqua Kíli d'une petite voix.

**-On n'a pas eu de vraie discussion avec vous, on vous a envoyé en plein milieu du danger avec les trolls et quand vous êtes triste, vous n'avez personne à qui parler. Vous êtes tout seul ici alors qu'on se connaît tous. Vous avez tout abandonné pour nous aider bien que cette histoire ne vous concerne en rien. Vous auriez pu partir plusieurs fois mais vous êtes toujours là, vous avez promis d'aller jusqu'au bout et en retour, on ne fait que vous attirer des ennuis**, continua Fíli sur le même ton.

**-Hier on a pris conscience que rien ne vous retenait ici et que si vous décidiez de partir, on ne pourrait pas vous en empêcher mais on ne veut pas que vous vous en alliez ! On veut que vous restiez !** s'écria le plus jeune, levant enfin la tête pour regarder son interlocuteur. **Vous vous** **occupez de nous, vous nous faites à manger, nous réprimandez quand on va trop loin, vous assurez qu'on n'est pas blessés et si c'est le cas, vous nous soignez. Vous agissez comme… une mère. Et vous ne faites pas cela qu'avec nous deux mais avec toute la Compagnie !**

Ce discours passionné prit le Hobbit de court, il ne s'était pas imaginé que ces jeunes gens pensaient cela. Oui, il faisait tout son possible pour aider et s'intégrer et il était vrai que jusqu'à présent, cela n'avait pas vraiment porté ses fruits mais il n'avait pas l'intention de partir. Plus maintenant, surtout après le serment qu'il avait fait à Thorin.

Le regret présent dans les deux paires d'yeux le toucha profondément et il se dit que ces deux garçons n'avaient pas reçu suffisamment de tendresse dans leur enfance. Ils étaient encore terriblement jeunes, trop pour participer à une telle quête et pourtant ils se battaient pour un royaume qu'ils n'avaient pas connu. Ils suivraient leur oncle jusqu'à la fin, c'était leur héros et une sorte de père pour eux. Bilbo se rendit compte qu'ils le vénéraient autant que lui, voire plus.

L'appeler « mère » était peut-être un peu exagéré, il n'avait rien d'une femme et en plus de cela, il était plus jeune qu'eux, mais venant de Fíli et Kíli, il pouvait accepter d'être une figure maternelle.

**-Je ne compte pas m'en aller, rassurez-vous. Je vous ai promis de vous accompagner et de tout faire pour récupérer Erebor, je tiendrai parole. Je vous remercie de votre compassion et accepte vos excuses. Juste une chose, je ne peux pas être votre mère. Votre tante à la rigueur, bien que ce soit horriblement humiliant de me comparer à une femme**, grommela le Hobbit.

Les deux frères se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Croyant avoir dit une bêtise, Bilbo les regarda de travers et attendit qu'ils se calment pour en connaître la raison.

**-Si on vous appelle « tatie » ça voudra dire que vous êtes marié à Thorin !** expliqua Fíli très sérieusement avant de rire de plus belle.

Son cadet n'était pas dans un meilleur état et ne pouvait pratiquement plus respirer. Réalisant l'implication de ses paroles, Bilbo rougit violemment. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait voulu dire, jamais il n'avait sous-entendu vouloir épouser le roi des Nains. Pourvu qu'ils ne lui répètent pas, le Hobbit ne s'en remettrait jamais.

**-Non ! Jamais ! Oubliez ce que je vous ai dit ! Ne m'appelez pas ainsi ! Surtout pas ! **tenta de se rattraper le semi-homme mais c'était peine perdue, les deux guerriers allaient s'en souvenir pendant longtemps.

Dépité, le Hobbit se remit à manger pour cacher sa gêne. Il ignora les héritiers de Durin qui ne cessaient de rire et s'empressa de finir son écuelle qu'il porta à Bombur pour qu'il la range avec les autres. Alors qu'il allait se diriger derrière un arbre pour répondre à une envie pressante, une main se posa sur son épaule. Kíli se tenait à côté de lui, des traces de larmes dues à son hilarité encore présentes aux coins des yeux, un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres. Vexé, Bilbo lui tourna le dos et croisa les bras, il ne se laisserait pas berner une nouvelle fois. Soudain il fut attiré contre un torse solide et deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, l'enserrant tendrement mais fermement. Une troisième main se posa dans ses cheveux qu'elle caressa et une quatrième passa autour de ses épaules. Il était complètement enserré entre deux corps qui n'avaient pas l'intention de le lâcher. Levant les yeux, il vit Kíli et Fíli collés à lui, leurs propres têtes l'une contre l'autre formant un toit au-dessus de la sienne. Il savait que les deux frères étaient particulièrement tactiles entre eux et que c'était une habitude chez les Nains de se toucher, ce qui n'était pas le cas chez les Hobbits qui trouvaient cela incorrect, simplement il n'avait encore jamais été celui à qui les princes faisaient un câlin. C'était une étrange sensation, il se sentait ridiculement petit mais au lieu de trouver cela gênant, il était bien, au chaud et en sécurité. Il se laissa cajoler, profitant de ce moment de tendresse inattendu pour se rendre compte qu'il avait de vrais amis dans la Compagnie.

Autour d'eux, le reste de la troupe les regardait de manière étonnée. Tout le monde connaissait la tendance des princes à se prendre mutuellement dans les bras mais jusqu'à présent ils l'avaient gardée pour eux. Maintenant ils y incluaient le cambrioleur ? Ces deux jeunes gens étaient vraiment spéciaux. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Thorin qui semblait observer la scène avec indifférence mais il ne trompa personne, on pouvait aisément distinguer de l'affection dans ses yeux.

Balin y vit aussi une petite lueur sombre de jalousie. Le roi enviait ses propres neveux, le conseiller aurait ri s'il n'avait pas eu peur de se retrouver la victime d'une série de reproches. Il se contenta de sourire et de secouer la tête. Décidément ce Baggins était très doué, il avait réussi à capturer l'intérêt des trois membres de la famille royale sans lever le petit doigt. Une course pour avoir l'attention du Hobbit allait être déclenchée entre les princes et le roi. Les prochains jours risquaient d'être pleins de rebondissements.

Ils reprirent leur marche peu de temps après, Thorin ayant décrété qu'ils avaient perdu suffisamment de temps. En réalité, il avait simplement voulu mettre fin à ce moment intime entre leur cambrioleur et ses neveux. Ce qui ne les empêcha pas de rester à côté du Hobbit pendant le trajet, le retenant quand il dérapait ou le soulevant par-dessus les trous. Au bout d'un moment, après la quatrième chute évitée, chacun des princes lui prit une main et ils ne les lâchèrent plus, ainsi, ils pouvaient le retenir plus facilement. Ce qui était marrant à voir, c'était l'adoration égale qu'éprouvaient les deux frères pour le jeune semi-homme, elle était au même niveau et de ce fait, il n'y avait pas de jaloux entre eux.

Lorsque Thorin se retourna pour vérifier si tout le monde suivait, il vit les trois en train de plaisanter, chacun des frères essayant de dépasser l'autre pour raconter une anecdote plus amusante et entre eux, Bilbo riait. Cela énerva davantage le roi mais ce qui l'encensa fut leurs mains liées. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Furieux, il s'arrêta et ordonna à ses neveux de passer devant en éclaireurs pour repérer les lieux. Ses yeux noirs les terrifièrent et ils s'empressèrent d'obéir, non sans s'excuser auprès du Hobbit, Kíli l'embrassa même sur la joue alors que son frère ébouriffa affectueusement les boucles cuivrées avant de partir en courant. Le regard menaçant de Thorin ne les quitta pas avant qu'ils ne disparaissent de sa vue.

De son côté, Bilbo ne remarqua pas l'humeur massacrante du roi, pour lui c'était habituel, et ne trouva rien de louche au comportement des princes. Il était content de la tournure des événements, il se sentait accepté. Un sourire satisfait était collé à ses lèvres. Sa vue calma les nerfs de Thorin qui laissa la Compagnie passer devant lui pour qu'il puisse se placer à l'arrière avec le semi-homme. Il se posta à ses côtés et ralentit son pas pour correspondre à celui du petit cambrioleur. Un sourire reconnaissant et éblouissant fut sa récompense, ce qui provoqua une réaction bizarre chez le roi. De drôles de fourmillements traversèrent son corps, son cœur s'accéléra d'un coup, son souffle se coupa quelques secondes, comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique. Thorin ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait mais il était certain que c'était la première fois qu'une telle chose se produisait et que c'était plus ou moins dû au cambrioleur. Il était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, sa gorge se serra et lui parut affreusement sèche. Bilbo le regarda soucieux, se demandant si quelque chose n'allait pas avec le roi. Ce dernier tourna la tête et fit comme si de rien n'était, essayant de se maîtriser et de reprendre ses esprits. Il ne prit la parole qu'au bout de quelques minutes de marche.

**-Est-ce que tout va bien, semi-homme ?** demanda Thorin d'une voix bourrue.

**-Oui, très bien. Il ne pleut pas, nous ne sommes pas poursuivis par des orcs ou des wargs et Gandalf a dit qu'il connaissait quelqu'un qui pourrait nous héberger. Nous n'avons pas de quoi nous plaindre.**

**-Oui, c'est agréable de pouvoir avancer sans être obligé de courir même si nous ne pouvons pas nous attarder. Et d'un point de vue personnel, vous habituez-vous à traverser la Terre du Milieu ?**

**-Et bien, je dois avouer qu'au début j'étais quelque peu déstabilisé parce que je ne suis jamais sorti de la Comté auparavant. Cette aventure me paraissait une bonne occasion d'y remédier alors j'ai décidé de venir mais pour être honnête, je n'avais pas conscience de ce qui m'attendait. Je commence à peine à réaliser. Et puis, voyager avec des Nains que je ne connais absolument pas me dérangeait un peu. Non pas que la compagnie des Nains soit désagréable !** s'empressa d'expliquer Bilbo qui ne voulait pas vexer le roi. **Simplement c'est assez… **

**-Déroutant ?** proposa Thorin, sentant le mal aise de son compagnon. **Vous n'aviez pas pour habitude de prendre des décisions sur un coup de tête et du jour au lendemain vous vous retrouvez à courir à travers les champs pour accomplir une quête qui ne vous concerne en rien avec des personnes qui dépendent de vous. Vous n'avez rien demandé et pourtant vous voilà placé en avant. Vous vous sentez perdu, sans quelqu'un pour vous guider et vous continuez d'avancer parce que vous souhaitez bien faire.**

**-Oui, c'est exactement ça**, répondit le Hobbit, stupéfait de la précision avec laquelle Thorin avait décrit son état d'esprit.

Comment avait-il fait pour viser aussi juste ? C'était comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Le roi des Nains était quelqu'un de très complexe mais qui savait se mettre à la place d'autrui. Peut-être que lui aussi s'était retrouvé dans cette situation lorsque sa maison avait été détruite à l'arrivée de Smaug. Il avait dû endosser le rôle de souverain du jour au lendemain, guider son peuple et lui trouver un nouveau foyer, s'assurer que tous avaient une situation stable alors qu'il était encore jeune lui-même. Thorin avait probablement souhaité qu'on l'aide, qu'on lui dise dans quelle direction aller, quelle décision prendre. Il avait tout perdu en l'espace de quelques heures : sa famille, son royaume, ses amis, son innocence et sa maison. Comment avait-il fait pour se relever et rester digne ? Continuer d'avancer avec le poids de ses nouvelles responsabilités sur ses épaules ? Il n'avait jamais abandonné, ce qui le poussait à continuer était le désir de rendre à son peuple ce qui lui appartenait, c'était son devoir et il l'avait accepté.

Bilbo se découvrit une nouvelle admiration pour ce roi déchu, son respect pour lui s'accrut ainsi que son envie de l'aider. Rien ne le ferait renoncer à présent, il en était sûr. Il voulait voir la couronne posée sur ce front royal, la gloire de ce puissant royaume ravivée, Erebor renaîtrait de ses cendres et enfin, les Nains pourraient dire qu'ils avaient un foyer.

**-Vous êtes venu jusqu'ici pour nous, c'est plus que ce que j'attendais. J'étais convaincu que vous nous ralentiriez mais vous m'avez prouvé à plusieurs reprises à quel point votre présence ici est essentielle**, avoua Thorin en s'arrêtant de marcher, ses yeux bleus givrés plantés fixement dans ceux plus foncés du Hobbit, l'envoûtant instantanément. **Je ne peux vous exprimer l'étendue de ma gratitude et de ma reconnaissance mais surtout… ma joie à votre présence à mes… nos côtés. Vous êtes des nôtres**, conclut-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules du semi-homme.

Le cœur de Bilbo fit un bond dans sa poitrine, il ne pouvait détourner le regard du roi qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui. Thorin l'avait officiellement accepté, il le considérait comme un membre à part entière de sa Compagnie. C'était inespéré, son enchantement était sans égal, il se sentait enfin au même niveau que les autres Nains. Un sourire lumineux se forma sur ses lèvres, la même sensation de soulagement que lorsque que le roi l'avait enlacé le prit. S'il ne s'était pas retenu, il aurait sauté sur son compagnon pour le remercier.

Ce dernier vit l'effet que ses mots eurent sur le Hobbit, ses yeux brillaient de bonheur et son visage rayonnait. Fier de sa réussite, Thorin autorisa sa bouche à s'étirer pour envoyer un faible sourire au cambrioleur. Il avait été trop dur avec lui, Bilbo n'était pas fait pour les grandes aventures remplies de dragons, d'orcs et de trésors mais il avait prouvé qu'il était plus que capable de se débrouiller. Il lui devait la vie et bien plus encore, il était temps qu'il se comporte correctement avec lui.

Aucun des deux ne remarqua que le reste de la troupe avait continué d'avancer sans eux, leur permettant de profiter d'un moment privé.

**-Merci Thorin**, murmura Bilbo, osant à peine y croire.

**-C'est moi qui devrais vous remercier. Sans vous, je ne serais plus de ce monde.**

Une image du roi allongé au sol, ensanglanté, sur le point de se faire décapiter, apparut dans l'esprit du semi-homme. Il avait eu si peur à cet instant-là, ses nerfs avaient été paralysés, il avait eu l'impression de voir la scène au ralenti. Cet orc blanc avait été monstrueux et terrifiant mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser le Nain ainsi, il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt. Bilbo ne se souvenait pas vraiment de ce qui s'était passé entre le moment où il était remonté sur l'arbre et celui où il avait plaqué l'orc à terre. Son corps avait réagi automatiquement, comme s'il ne le contrôlait plus. Son épouvante n'avait pas disparu mais sa détermination de protéger son compagnon avait résonné plus fort en lui. Il se souvenait encore de ces interminables minutes sur le dos de l'aigle, quand il avait cru être arrivé trop tard. Un sentiment de désespoir s'était emparé de lui, voir Thorin, un guerrier si fier et fort, inconscient l'avait bouleversé. Bilbo espérait ne plus avoir à revivre cela.

**-Si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde vous savez**, confessa le Hobbit. **Je ne suis peut-être pas un combattant mais dans ces moments-là, on devient une autre personne. Notre force, dont on ignorait l'existence, se décuple et nous rend prêt à tout pour protéger quelqu'un qui nous est cher.**

**-Quelqu'un qui vous est cher ? Vous me voyez donc ainsi ? **demanda Thorin en arquant un sourcil.

**-Eh bien… C'est-à-dire que… Non, enfin si… mais… J'en suis arrivé à considérer tous les membres de la troupe comme de fidèles et sympathiques compagnons et je serais très attristé si l'un d'eux venait à périr, voilà tout,** se justifia péniblement Bilbo en rougissant.

Le roi ne répondit rien mais son léger grognement sous-entendait qu'il n'était pas convaincu. Fort heureusement, il ne posa pas de questions et recommença à marcher, permettant au semi-homme de pousser un long soupir de soulagement. Il l'avait échappé belle, il devrait faire plus attention à l'avenir. Son euphorie due à l'acceptation de Thorin l'avait un peu déstabilisé. Il fallait qu'il remette de l'ordre dans son esprit et vite mais cela devrait attendre, le roi se tenait un peu plus loin et l'incita à se dépêcher pour rattraper le groupe.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour !_

_Alors je me suis un peu trompée dans la découpe du premier chapitre, je l'ai amputé... Du coup, voici la deuxième partie. Désolée. ^^_

_Fíli et Kíli vont commencer leur plan diabolique, sans demander son avis à Bilbo bien évidemment._

_Cet univers ne m'appartient pas, l'idée des tresses ayant une signification non plus (mais elle est extrêmement bien trouvée). Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 1-B

Selon Gandalf, il faudrait un jour de plus avant d'arriver chez Beorn. D'ici là, la Compagnie pouvait se reposer pour la nuit. A peine furent-ils à l'arrêt que Fíli et Kíli se précipitèrent sur Bilbo pour le prendre dans leurs bras et frotter leurs têtes contre la sienne. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de geindre et de pleurnicher, disant que le temps leur avaient paru long sans leur petit compagnon à leurs côtés. Le Hobbit se laissa faire, trop fatigué pour tenter de s'échapper. Ils faisaient tellement de bruit que tous les animaux et éventuels orcs de la forêt devaient être au courant de leurs présences. Après un rappel à l'ordre de leur oncle qu'ils n'écoutèrent absolument pas, les deux héritiers de Durin allèrent s'asseoir par terre, plaçant le semi-homme entre eux. Chacun l'entoura d'un bras pour être sûr qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas.

**-Nous devrions peut-être aider à monter le campement…** tenta Bilbo.

**-Non, laissez les faire, ils ont l'habitude. Vous ne devez pas trop vous fatiguer,** le réprimanda gentiment Fíli.

**-Et vous nous avez trop manqué !** s'écria Kíli en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du semi-homme, le faisant sursauter.** Ce soir vous dormirez avec nous**, décréta-t-il.

**-M. Baggins n'est pas une peluche. Vous allez finir par l'étouffer**, intervint Bofur en plaidant la cause du pauvre Hobbit.

**-Il est tout doux et moelleux ! C'est très confortable ! Et il a pile la bonne taille !** continua l'archer.

**-Ai-je mon mot à dire au moins ?** protesta faiblement Bilbo.

Les deux frères se regardèrent.

**-Non ! **répondirent-ils en chœur, ce qui leur valut un soupir d'exaspération.

Le Hobbit se tourna vers Bofur d'un air désespéré, l'appelant silencieusement à l'aide. Le fabriquant de jouets lui envoya un sourire compatissant en retour. Il serait bien intervenu mais les deux princes gardaient le semi-homme de la même manière qu'une lionne protégeait ses petits et il ne tenait pas à affronter leur colère.

Plus tard, après que tout le monde eut mangé, les héritiers de Durin s'étant assurés que le Hobbit resterait avec eux durant tout le repas, la Compagnie se détendait en fumant, discutant, racontant des histoires. Kíli était assis par terre et refaisait les tresses de son frère installé entre ses jambes. Bilbo, quant à lui, n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa liberté et se tenait assis sur les genoux du blond en train de savourer son tabac. Fíli passait paresseusement sa main dans les boucles cuivrées en silence. C'était la première fois, depuis que la troupe s'était arrêtée, que les deux se tenaient tranquilles. Ce genre de moment de détente était essentiel pour eux, l'aîné adorait quand son petit frère s'occupait de ses cheveux, il n'autorisait que lui à le faire. C'était privé et intime et personne ne savait mieux s'y prendre que Kíli. Non pas que le jeune archer aurait laissé qui que ce soit essayer. Ainsi, il pouvait affirmer sa possession sur son frère, il était à lui et à personne d'autre.

**-Dites Bilbo, ça ne vous intéresserait pas d'avoir des tresses comme nous ?** demanda soudainement Fíli d'une voix calme qui sortit le Hobbit de sa transe.

**-Des tresses ? Pour quoi faire ?**

**-Pour montrer que vous êtes ami du peuple Nain. Et puis ça vous irait bien. Tu ne penses pas K****í****li ? **(Le plus jeune émit un son avec sa gorge pour acquiescer mais n'arrêta pas sa tâche) **Je pourrais vous les faire.**

**-Hey ! C'est pas juste ! Si Fíli vous fait une tresse, alors moi aussi j'en ferai une !**

A cet instant, un craquement résonna à l'autre bout du camp. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Thorin dont les épaules étaient encore plus tendues que d'habitude. Il lançait un regard noir à ses neveux et ses poings tremblaient de colère à peine contenue. Les deux guerriers ne comprirent pas pourquoi ils étaient la cible d'une telle animosité, ils n'avaient rien fait de mal.

Un lourd silence s'installa, personne n'osant bouger. Bilbo observait curieusement le roi, se demandant ce qu'il avait. Il paraissait particulièrement courroucé mais pour quelle raison, tous l'ignoraient. Sauf Balin et Gandalf, ce dernier s'amusant grandement de la situation d'ailleurs.

Réalisant qu'il était en train de se donner en spectacle, Thorin rassembla le peu de dignité qui lui restait et s'éloigna d'un pas brusque. Les autres le regardèrent partir sans comprendre.

**-Je comprends que les tresses aient une signification importante pour vous mais pour les Hobbits, seules les femmes en portent**, reprit Bilbo pour détendre l'atmosphère.

**-Une tresse peut signifier différentes choses, par exemple sa classe sociale, son statut, si on est un intellectuel ou un guerrier. Elle indique également si on est marié, veuf, parent, célibataire ou à la recherche d'un compagnon. C'est plus qu'une question de pouvoir et de richesse**, expliqua patiemment Fíli qui avait déjà commencé à s'occuper des cheveux du Hobbit.

**-Normalement, seul un membre de la famille proche ou le compagnon peut les faire. N'importe qui ne peut pas se le permettre, c'est considéré comme une insulte. Et si un Nain demande à quelqu'un de les faire pour lui, c'est équivalent à dire qu'il est intéressé par cette personne,** ajouta Kíli en terminant son travail.

**-Mais si vous me le proposez, cela veut donc dire que vous voulez… Oh !** comprit Bilbo.

Les deux frères lui envoyèrent de grands sourires déstabilisants.

**-Je suis très flatté mais je ne peux pas. C'est assez inattendu. Je croyais que les Nains n'aimaient qu'une seule fois et qu'ils ne partageaient pas ?**

**-Oui. A votre avis, pourquoi est-ce que je suis le seul à tresser les cheveux de Fíli ? Il est à moi.**

**-Mais vous, vous n'en portez pas.**

**-Non, ce n'est pas la peine. J'ai rejeté toutes les responsabilités qu'on attendait de moi pour me consacrer uniquement à celui que je considère comme mon roi. Ma vie lui est intégralement dédiée**, expliqua Kíli, ce qui lui valut un grognement possessif de son frère en retour.

**-Mais pourquoi moi ? Et tous les deux ? Je ne comprends pas.**

**-Tout ce que mon frère désir, je le lui offre et il se trouve que nous sommes tous les deux d'accord. On peut vous faire une tresse basique. Il y en a une qui est faite par la personne qui souhaite faire la cour uniquement. Si vous la gardez, c'est que vous avez accepté de vous faire séduire. En revanche il se peut que plusieurs personnes en fassent en même temps, cela veut dire que vous avez plusieurs prétendants. Et seul celui que vous choisissez à la fin peut défaire toutes les tresses et les remplacer par la sienne**, proposa Fíli qui s'était dangereusement rapproché de Bilbo, un regard de prédateur dans les yeux.

Le Hobbit se sentit comme paralysé, de la même manière que lorsque Thorin le regardait mais en moins intense. Il était vrai que les membres de la famille royale étaient tous séduisants et très persuasifs. Il se sentait quand même mal à l'aise face à un tel regard, il avait l'impression d'être scruté jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille, il ne se lancerait pas dans cette histoire, certainement pas. Il était un Baggins de Bag End, s'il devait être séduit ce n'était pas par un Nain, encore moins par deux frères, ce n'était pas correct. Bilbo ignora la petite voix qui lui dit que se jeter dans une aventure dangereuse avec toute une équipe de Nains n'était pas plus acceptable. Il se leva et alla s'installer sur son sac de couchage, loin des deux vautours. S'il sentit deux paires de bras l'enserrer dans la nuit, il n'y prêta pas attention, pas plus qu'aux mains dans ses cheveux.

Le lendemain matin il se réveilla de bonne humeur, il avait fort bien dormi et ne ressentait aucune douleur dans la colonne vertébrale. Lorsqu'il rejoignit le groupe pour le petit-déjeuner, Bofur s'étouffa avec son repas à son approche et tout le monde l'observa bizarrement. Thorin grogna et brisa sa cuillère, son regard orageux dérangea le Hobbit. Un peu plus loin, Kíli et Fíli paraissaient particulièrement fiers et contents d'eux.

**-Il semblerait, mon cher Bilbo, que vous ayez adopté une coutume Nain,** commenta Gandalf avec un sourire amusé.

**-Quelle coutume ?**

**-Celle de montrer à tous que vous êtes courtisé. Très jolie coiffure, cela vous va à ravir.**

Bilbo porta une main à ses cheveux et sentit une tresse juste derrière son oreille droite. Après vérification, il en découvrit une seconde de l'autre côté. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, l'indignation s'empara de lui. Il se tourna brusquement vers les responsables et leur jeta un regard noir.

**-Je vous ai dit que je n'en voulais pas ! Pourquoi les avez-vous faites ?** s'écria-t-il énervé.

**-Parce qu'on veut vous faire la cour ! On vous donnera tout ce que vous désirez, on s'occupera de vous et vous protégera !** **Laissez-nous au moins une chance ! **le supplia Fíli qui fut soutenu par les yeux de biche de son frère.

Bilbo soupira, il ne pouvait rien leur refuser, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il les laisserait s'amuser, du moment qu'ils n'allaient pas trop loin. En acceptant, il n'avait pas idée dans quoi il s'embarquait. Il le regretterait plus tard.

* * *

**Julindy :** Tiens dont. ^^ Comme le forum est un peu en déclin, je transferts mes fics ici. Merci à toi.:)

**Angelyoru :** haha ! Ça peut rebuter, je comprends. J'avoue que je ne lirais pas du Fíli/Kíli/Bilbo, non merci. Concernant, Bilbo, il va être torturé de tous les côtés par usage de tendresse et de câlins. Et Thorin va bouder dans son coin. x)

Merci de ton commentaire !


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello !_

_Et bien ! Cette fic a décidément pas mal de succès. L'idée d'un Bilbo tout choupi courtisé de toute part et d'un Thorin hyper jaloux en a séduit plus d'un ! Je vous remercie de votre enthousiasme et votre soutien. Ça me fait très plaisir !_

_Dans ce chapitre, Bofur va enfin avoir un rôle plus conséquent, en ami fidèle et bien sûr, en prétendant. ;) Il y aura également un petit passage Thorin/Bilbo qui partait bien mais vous connaissez Thorin... Il fait tout foirer et blesse Bilbo au passage. Décidément, notre pauvre Hobbit est maltraité. Un ou une volontaire pour le consoler ? À vos risques et périls, vous auriez quatre Nains acharnés vous barrant la route. ^^_

_Voilà, c'est tout. Merci encore pour les reviews et les fav/follow._

_Cet univers n'est pas à moi. Je possède uniquement l'idée de la tresse marquant le désir de courtiser, les autres sont à **St. Alya**. Ah ! Et l'image n'est pas à moi non plus.  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 2

Bilbo Baggins ne se cachait pas, il était juste momentanément placé derrière un pilier, entre deux caisses, dans la grande maison de Beorn, loin de tout être vivant mais cela n'était qu'un pur hasard, complètement indépendant de sa volonté. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si l'endroit qu'il avait choisi pour se reposer se trouvait à l'opposé de la table où était tout le reste de la Compagnie, dans l'ombre et à l'écart de tout passage. Un Baggins ne fuyait pas devant ses problèmes, jamais, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait été éduqué.

Le Hobbit grogna, il ne s'en sortait plus. Toute la journée, Kíli et Fíli s'étaient accrochés à lui, ils ne l'avaient pas lâché une minute. Dès qu'il se retournait, l'un apparaissait dans son champ de vision, l'autre suivant juste après. Quand il essayait de s'éloigner pour avoir un peu de tranquillité, ils le retrouvaient au bout de deux minutes. Ils devaient avoir une sorte de sixième sens spécial Bilbo.

Il ne leur en voulait pas, ils étaient très gentils, juste un peu trop collants. Et cette idée de lui faire la cour était ridicule, cela n'aboutirait à rien. Pourquoi gardait-il les tresses dans ce cas ? Parce qu'elles montraient qu'on s'intéressait à lui, qu'il était apprécié au sein des Nains. Il aurait préféré que ce soit Thorin qui lui en fasse une.

A quoi pensait-il ? Bilbo secoua la tête, mieux valait ne pas se diriger sur ce terrain glissant.

Il était caché depuis une quinzaine de minutes et pour le moment, personne n'était venu fouiller de son côté. Il savait que les descendants de Durin le cherchaient, ils pouvaient les entendre couiner et crier son nom. Il allait attendre encore un peu avant d'y retourner, c'était son premier moment de paix de la journée, Bilbo avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. La voix de Thorin retentit, il était en train de crier après ses neveux et de les accuser d'avoir chassé le Hobbit avec leur idioties. Le cambrioleur ne put retenir un sourire à cela, le roi n'avait pas prononcé un mot de toute la soirée, il avait passé son temps à fixer la table de ses yeux remplis de colère, Bilbo s'était même demandé s'il allait réussir à y creuser un trou vue l'intensité de son regard. Sa mauvaise humeur avait duré toute la journée, pas une seule fois il n'avait adressé la parole au Hobbit, il ne l'avait même pas regardé. Le semi-homme croyait avoir fait quelque chose de mal, il serait bien allé s'excuser mais il ignorait de quel crime il était l'auteur. Le fait que Thorin daigne à présent s'exprimer était bon signe, bien qu'il ait attendu que Bilbo disparaisse pour le faire.

Il était bien là, dans son coin, seul avec ses pensées et _tranquille_. Il le ferait durer aussi longtemps que possible parce qu'il n'avait aucun doute qu'une fois qu'il réapparaîtrait, les héritiers au trône lui sauteraient dessus et ne le lâcheraient plus de la nuit. Bilbo avait une folle envie de fumer sa pipe, une bonne bouffée de Vieux Toby lui ferait le plus grand bien, cela détendrait ses nerfs. Malheureusement ce n'était pas envisageable, la fumée alerterait ses gardes du corps.

Soudain des bruits de pas résonnèrent, ils se dirigeaient vers lui. L'obscurité était assez dense pour le camoufler mais les Nains voyaient bien dans le noir, ce qui ne l'avantageait pas. Peut-être que s'il se plaquait contre le mur, la personne ne le remarquerait pas et passerait son chemin. C'était un bon plan mais bien évidemment, il fut abandonné car Bilbo se rendit compte de quelque chose, une pression au niveau de son nez qui se faisait de plus en plus pressante. Non, pas maintenant, tout sauf ça, il allait se faire repérer, les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus, ils ne devaient être qu'à trois mètres. Si le Hobbit faisait le moindre son, il serait repéré pour sûr. Il pouvait se contenir, juste quelques secondes de plus, il y était presque. Ses sinus lui piquaient, il allait exploser, il le sentait. C'était trop tard, il ne pouvait pas se retenir.

**-Atchoum !**

Les pas s'arrêtèrent instantanément, il avait été démasqué. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier que ce ne soit ni Kíli, ni Fíli et peut-être qu'il pourrait rester seul dans son coin. La personne s'avança à nouveau, son ombre apparut sur le mur mais les flammes de la cheminée déformaient toute silhouette, il ne put reconnaître qui c'était. Bilbo ne voulait vraiment pas se faire attraper, il aimerait attendre encore un peu avant de retrouver ses tortionnaires. Il envoya une rapide prière à Mahal, ayant récemment appris que c'était le créateur des Nains, pour qu'il l'épargne.

Finalement l'intrus se montra et le cœur du Hobbit se calma, il poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était que Bofur avec son éternel sourire et son chapeau. Le cambrioleur n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de le voir, il aurait pu en pleurer de joie. S'il y avait bien un Nain qui ne risquait pas de le ramener auprès des princes c'était lui.

**-Il m'semblait bien qu'j'avais entendu une p'tite souris éternuer,** plaisanta-t-il. **Elle a bien raison d'se cacher, les chats sont à sa poursuite et sont actuellement en train d'fouiller sous les coussins pour la r'trouver.**

Il s'accroupit juste devant le semi-homme pour être à son niveau. Même dans la pénombre il voyait ses yeux verts le fixer.

**-Comme je suis content de vous voir ! Je vous en prie, ne leur dites pas que je suis ici ! S'il vous plaît ! Cela fait des heures que j'essaye de leur échapper et j'ai enfin réussi !** le supplia Bilbo en joignant les mains, ce qui fit rire le Nain.

**-Rassurez-vous, j'en avais pas l'intention. Je m'doutais bien qu'vous vous étiez éclipsé pour cette raison. J'sais pas comment vous avez fait pour les supporter toute la journée.**

**-Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Ils sont très gentils mais un peu oppressants. De plus, maintenant ils ont décidé de me faire la cour. Je crois que je les préférais avant, quand ils ne faisaient que se moquer de moi, **soupira Bilbo.

**-Je compatis. J'vous conseille de rester caché, la majorité d'la Compagnie est à vot' recherche, Thorin y compris. Seuls Oin, Gloin et Dwalin se sont abstenus.**

**-Vous aussi vous me cherchiez ?**

**-Disons qu'j'avais compris vos raisons de disparaître. J'voulais pas vous déranger, seul'ment vous avertir. J'vais vous laisser, vous voulez sûrement profiter d'un peu d'solitude**, déclara Bofur alors qu'il commençait à se relever.

**-Oh non ! Vous ne me dérangez pas. Restez, je vous prie**, le stoppa le Hobbit en attrapant son bras. **Je ne suis pas contre un peu de compagnie.**

Le fabriquant de jouets lui envoya un sourire encore plus grand et vérifia que personne ne les observait avant de se glisser juste à côté de lui. Ils pouvaient entendre le reste des Nains appeler Bilbo, la voix de Thorin dépassant toutes les autres, son mécontentement évident.

**-Il est encore énervé après moi**, se lamenta le semi-homme. **Quand vais-je réussir à recevoir autre chose que des reproches de sa part ?**

**-Non, c'est pas après vous qu'il en a mais ses n'veux. **

**-Oh s'il vous plaît ! Il ne m'a pas dit un mot ni même regardé de la journée ! **chuchota vivement Bilbo.

**-Ça rien à voir avec vous, c'est les tresses qui l'dérangent. Il aime pas les voir sur vous. Pourquoi vous les gardez ?**

**-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut le gêner, cela ne le regarde pas. C'est pour leur faire plaisir, ils veulent tellement se racheter auprès de moi que je n'ai pas le cœur à les arrêter. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment accepté leur cour. Quoi qu'en y repensant, je regrette de ne pas m'y être opposé plus violemment. Vont-ils se calmer un jour ?**

**-Allez savoir ! Y a bien un moyen pour atténuer leurs avances, ce serait qu'vous receviez une tresse d'la part d'un aut' Nain, signifiant ainsi qu'ils auraient un concurrent. Par cont', une fois l'premier choc passé, ils redoubleront sûrement d'effort pour vous obtenir. Et Thorin s'ra encore plus énervé,** raisonna Bofur en caressant sa moustache de manière absente.

**-Donc cela ne réglerait rien ?**

**-Si, ça vous permettrait de passer moins de temps avec eux et plus avec cet aut' Nain. Évidemment, ce s'rait pas une vraie tentative de séduction, juste une diversion, un peu comme pour eux, bien qu'j'ignore totalement leur objectif vous concernant.**

**-Et qui voudrait me rendre ce service ? Je ne me vois pas infliger cela à qui que ce soit. Balin, Oin et Dori sont trop âgés, ce ne serait pas crédible. Gloin et Bombur sont déjà mariés, Dwalin n'en parlons pas ! Ce serait plus comique qu'autre chose !** rit Bilbo en s'imaginant le grand guerrier lui faire la cour. **Ori ne serait pas autorisé par ses frères à faire cela, Nori me fait peur, je ne comprends pas quand Bifur parle et Thorin… C'est Thorin. Quant à vous, je ne me permettrais pas de vous demander de vous sacrifier.**

**-C'est vrai qu'la liste de candidats est plutôt mince. Nori vous fait peur ? **

**-Oui ! Il ne dit jamais rien, il observe les gens tel un serpent prêt à mordre au moindre moment d'égarement ! **

Son exclamation provoqua un fou rire chez son compagnon qui essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Même s'il riait de lui, c'était agréable de le voir ainsi, la bonne humeur constante de Bofur était toujours communicative. Bilbo pouvait compter sur lui pour lui remonter le moral. Il appréciait beaucoup le Nain à la pioche, c'était un des seuls à l'avoir accepté dès le départ. Il était quelqu'un de gentil et sincère, rien ne pouvait assombrir son cœur. Il était constamment jovial et même s'il n'était pas le plus courageux du lot, son cœur d'or avait bien plus de valeur aux yeux du Hobbit.

Lorsque que le Nain fut calmé, il tenta de reprendre son sérieux et de poursuivre la conversation.

**-Nori est un peu spécial, il est réputé pour utiliser des techniques du mauvais côté d'la loi pour obtenir des informations mais c'est un très bon espion. Pour en rev'nir à vot' problème, vous avez pas tellement l'choix. A moins qu'vous n'souhaitiez que j'vous fasse la traduction des déclarations d'amour dites en Khuzdul par mon cousin, une fois qu'j'aurais réussi à lui expliquer la situation, il reste que moi**, conclut Bofur en se tournant vers le Hobbit.

**-Je ne peux décemment pas vous obliger à faire ceci. Ce ne serait pas juste pour vous, **le contra Bilbo, bien décidé à ne pas utiliser son ami pour cette mascarade.

**-Vous m'obligez à rien, j'vous l'propose. Ça m'dérange pas, je souhaite vous rendr'service. Mais j'comprendrais si vous apprécieriez pas que j'sois considéré comme vot' prétendant. N'étant qu'un simple mineur, j'ai rien à vous offrir. Comparé aux princes ou même au roi j'suis rien… **

Le sourire de Bofur disparut, laissant place à une tristesse inattendue pour le petit cambrioleur. Il n'avait encore jamais vu son compagnon déprimé, c'était assez déroutant et loin d'être agréable. Le pauvre ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup de confiance en lui, ce qui était regrettable car il possédait de nombreuses qualités, quoi qu'il en dise. Bofur était un véritable gentleman pour un Nain, il avait un sens de l'humour un peu douteux mais ne se moquait jamais de lui. Son affection pour son frère et son cousin était évidente, c'était probablement pour eux qu'il avait décidé de venir. Il y avait une certaine fragilité chez lui, cachée sous sa bonne humeur constante, il était attendrissant, voire attachant, et physiquement il n'était pas repoussant. Bilbo pouvait aisément dire que le Nain à la pioche était charmant et relativement séduisant avec ses longues moustaches, ses trois tresses et son ridicule chapeau. Son sourire était sa meilleure arme de séduction, plus d'une femme Hobbit auraient fondu devant, si tant est qu'elles outrepassaient le fait qu'il soit un Nain. Le semi-homme lui-même trouvait son ami plaisant à regarder et la vue de son sourire l'enchantait. De ce fait, le voir si abattu était tout à fait inacceptable, aucun nuage ne devait recouvrir ce visage si joyeux.

**-Je serai honoré si vous acceptiez de me rendre ce service**, lui assura Bilbo en laissant apparaître sa sincérité sans ses pupilles vertes. **A condition que vous soyez certain de votre décision. **

Un faible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Bofur, il ne pouvait déprimer lorsque le Hobbit était dans les parages, c'était comme si Bilbo était une douce lumière qui réchauffait le cœur et dont tout le monde voulait s'approcher. Le Nain l'appréciait énormément, il admirait son courage et sa détermination qui lui faisaient tant défaut, en un sens il était plus fort que lui. Pourtant il restait naïf dans bien des domaines et cela, le fabriquant de jouets souhaitait le protéger, afin que le semi-homme préserve son innocence le plus longtemps possible. Il avait trouvé un véritable ami en lui, un confident à qui il pouvait tout raconter sans gêne ou tout simplement avec qui plaisanter. Ils avaient eu plusieurs conversations sérieuses à propos de leurs maisons, familles, et vies. L'honnêteté qui émanait de cet être était aussi précieuse que toutes les gemmes que Bofur avait vues dans sa vie. Ce genre de connexion se gardait à vie. C'était un véritable honneur pour lui, il n'avait pas beaucoup de personnes de ce genre dans son entourage, alors qu'il donnait l'impression de s'entendre avec tout le monde, il n'avait pas vraiment de compagnons. En effet, le fabriquant de jouets était incapable de détester qui que ce soit et savait qu'une blague suffisait à démarrer la conversation mais les vrais confidents étaient rares. Bofur n'avait que très peu d'amis mais ceux qu'il possédait il y tenait. Bilbo avait réussi à se hisser dans cette catégorie avec ses boutons en laiton, ses livres remplis d'aventures extraordinaires, ses bonnes manières et sa timidité.

**-Si ça vous dérange pas d'passer plus de temps en ma compagnie et de m'laisser vous faire la cour. Farce ou pas, il faudra que tout l'monde y croit, bien que j'doute qu'ça marche… **

-**Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous avez plus à offrir que vous ne le croyez, **le rassura le Hobbit en posant sa main sur son avant-bras.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, l'aîné repensant aux mots de son ami et le cambrioleur espérant avoir remonté le moral de son compagnon.

**-P'têtre que nous devrions y r'tourner. Y s'fait tard.**

**-Vous avez raison, **soupira Bilbo.

Les deux amis se levèrent, Bofur passa devant et alluma sa pipe. Le semi-homme lui lança un regard envieux mais ne fit aucun commentaire, d'ici peu il pourrait en faire autant, même si pour cela il devait supporter les deux crevants princes. Alors qu'il se motivait intérieurement, il fut plaqué contre le dos du Nain et s'accrocha à son pull pour récupérer son équilibre. Il allait lui demander la raison de son geste quand il entendit une voix différente.

**-Te voilà ! On se demandait où t'étais passé. Ça fait un moment qu'on ne t'a pas vu. Tu ne saurais pas où se trouve Bilbo par hasard ? **

C'était Fíli et le jeune héritier semblait impatient, il devait en avoir marre de chercher le cambrioleur en vain depuis quarante minutes. Il paraissait un peu inquiet mais le cachait bien.

**-Non. Pas vu. Vous l'avez toujours pas trouvé ? Comment un si p'tit bonhomme a pu vous échapper ?**

**-C'est notre cambrioleur, il est à la hauteur de sa réputation. On a fouillé partout alors je suis venu vérifier s'il ne se cachait pas dans un recoin**, répondit le blond en essayant de regarder par dessus l'épaule du mineur.

**-J'suis sûr qu'il va finir par rev'nir. Vous l'avez pas lâché d'la journée, c'est normal qu'il veuille êt' seul.**

**-Comment sais-tu cela ? **

Le ton de Fíli était légèrement suspicieux, visiblement il avait senti que Bofur ne lui disait pas tout. Il lui ferait cracher le morceau, il était le neveu de Thorin Oakenshield après tout.

**-J'imagine qu'c'est sa raison. J'aurais réagi pareil à sa place, c'est tout,** expliqua calmement le Nain au chapeau en haussant les épaules.

**-Hmm. Vraiment ? Et… à sa place, où te cacherais-tu? **

L'épéiste n'était pas du tout convaincu, cela s'entendait parfaitement à son ton. Bilbo paniqua un peu et resserra sa prise sur le pull de son défenseur. Ce dernier le sentit et compatit avec le semi-homme, Fíli était impressionnant, ses pupilles bleues claires fouillaient le visage de Bofur à la recherche de la moindre trace de mensonge. Il était bien parent de Thorin, cela ne faisait aucun doute, la même majesté émanait de lui, il en était presque effrayant. Honnêtement, le fabriquant de jouets était mal à l'aise face à ce regard perçant, le blond avait beau être son cadet, il avait une présence indéniablement imposante malgré sa petite taille. Cependant cela ne suffirait pas à effrayer Bofur, il avait proposé son aide au Hobbit et il tiendrait parole. Rassemblant tout son courage il se redressa légèrement. Il fallait qu'il paraisse détendu au maximum pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, il se força donc à sourire innocemment puis souffla négligemment sa fumée au visage du jeune prince.

**-Pas ici,** finit par répondre le mineur d'une voix grave. **Il veut sûrement êt' loin d'vous alors cherchez un endroit auquel vous avez pas pensé.**

Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien du Nain à la pioche, Fíli renonça mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Bofur cachait quelque chose, il en était persuadé. Il faudrait qu'il prévienne Kíli qu'ils avaient un obstacle, ils le surveilleraient de très près les prochains jours.

**-Si tu le vois, dis-lui qu'on l'attend.**

**-J'y pens'rai**, rétorqua l'aîné des trois alors que le blond s'éloignait.

Bofur soupira de soulagement, ses muscles se détendirent d'un coup, toute la tension contenue dans son corps s'échappa. Il venait de tenir tête à un héritier de Durin, une personne de la famille royale, un des neveux du roi, lui. Il n'avait jamais déclenché de bagarre de sa vie et s'était toujours plié aux règles, il était une personne facile à vivre et décontractée, se rebeller n'était pas une option pour lui. Ce qu'il avait accompli à l'instant était un exploit. Certes ce n'était pas Thorin lui-même, heureusement sinon il n'aurait pas réussi à rester aussi calme, mais Fíli pouvait être aussi têtu et effrayant que son oncle par moment. Il avait besoin d'un bon remontant.

Une petite main se posa sur son bras et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua qu'il tremblait. De peur ou de stress, il l'ignorait. Bilbo effectua une légère pression pour le détendre, comprenant son état d'esprit. Il le regardait de manière inquiète, se doutant que c'était de sa faute si Bofur réagissait ainsi.

**-Eh ben ! C'est pas tous les jours que j'me permettrais de défier un prince !** s'exclama le fabriquant de jouets en essayant de garder sa voix à un volume sonore minimal.

**-Je suis vraiment désolé que vous ayez eu à le faire pour moi. Je vous remercie de m'avoir caché,** s'excusa Bilbo, un air contrit sur le visage.

**-Ah, c'est rien, vous en faites pas. J'vous ai promis d'vous aider après tout. Par cont' à partir de maintenant, y a deux princes déterminés qui veulent ma peau ! J'ferais mieux de r'joindre les autres pour pas éveiller les soupçons. A plus tard !**

Bofur s'en alla en sifflant comme si tout allait merveilleusement bien. Quand Bilbo le regardait, il avait du mal à croire qu'ils faisaient actuellement partie d'une quête pour détruire un dragon. Il émit un petit rire et secoua la tête, ce Nain était vraiment particulier.

Il était temps pour lui de se révéler, la récréation était terminée. Pour ne pas attirer plus d'ennuis au mineur, Bilbo enfila son anneau magique et se dirigea vers la cheminée devant laquelle il s'assit. Il ôta l'objet et redevint visible aux yeux de tous mais heureusement, les autres n'étaient pas tournés dans sa direction. Il avait quelques minutes de répit avant d'être étouffé et réprimandé. Il laissa son regard se perdre dans les flammes oranges qui dansaient dans l'âtre, c'était hypnotique, il sentit ses paupières se fermer, le sommeil le gagner petit à petit.

**-BILBO !** hurla soudainement une voix plus aiguë que d'habitude.

D'un coup, un poids lourd s'effondra sur le Hobbit, l'écrasant au sol et le réveillant. Un deuxième se jeta sur lui une poignée de secondes plus tard. Les deux princes le serrèrent fort tout en faisant part de leur soulagement et de leur irritation. Ils ne le laissèrent pas parler et continuèrent de le câliner.

Derrière eux, le reste de la Compagnie les observait, certains avec exaspération, d'autres affectueusement. Thorin dut se retenir de ne pas pousser ses neveux pour avoir une conversation privée avec leur cambrioleur et lui dire à quel point c'était un imbécile d'avoir disparu de cette manière et qu'il l'avait inquiété. Il enviait les deux jeunes gens de pouvoir montrer leur attachement aussi librement.

**-Pourquoi étiez-vous parti ? **commença Kíli.

**-Êtes-vous fâché contre nous ? **enchaîna aussitôt son frère.

**-On s'est fait du souci ! On vous appelait mais vous ne répondiez pas !**

**-Vous ne devez plus jamais faire ça ! On a eu si peur pour vous !**

**-Où étiez-vous ?**

**-Je suis fatigué**, répondit simplement Bilbo en se levant. **Je vais aller me coucher.**

Les deux princes se regardèrent sans comprendre, ne s'étant pas attendus à cette réponse.

**-D'accord.** reprit Fíli. **On vient avec vous.**

**-Non !** s'écria le Hobbit, surprenant tout le monde. **Pas ce soir, nous sommes en sécurité dans une maison, à l'abri du froid et de la pluie et nous n'allons pas dormir à même le sol de la forêt, il n'y a donc pas de raison pour que vous passiez la nuit avec moi.**

**-Mais on veut rester avec vous !** couina Kíli en utilisant ses yeux tristes.

**-Pas ce soir. Je serai intransigeant. Et si vous insistez, je disparaîtrai à nouveau jusqu'à demain matin**, reprit fermement le semi-homme.

Les deux frères se mirent à bouder mais ce fut peine perdue, Bilbo les envoya se coucher tous les deux loin de lui. Une fois que tout le monde ou presque en eut fait autant, il s'assit à nouveau devant la cheminée, essayant de profiter de la chaleur émanant des flammes. Un concert de ronflements résonna derrière lui, quasiment toute la troupe s'était endormie. Sauf un visiblement, si on en croyait les pas qui se rapprochaient de lui. Thorin s'installa à ses côtés et observa le feu à son tour. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, Bilbo ne sachant comment lancer la conversation, après tout, le roi l'avait ignoré toute la journée.

**-Pourquoi ne dormez-vous pas ? **se décida-t-il à demander à voix basse.

**-Ces murs sont peut-être solides mais ils n'ont rien d'accueillant. Confier sa sûreté à un homme qui se fait servir par des animaux est trop imprudent**, résonna la voix grave du roi.

**-C'est vrai que le contexte n'est pas idéal mais au moins nous ne sommes pas dehors à la merci d'Azog. **

**-Et vous ? N'avez-vous pas clamé être fatigué il y a trente minutes de cela ?**

**-Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, mon esprit est trop encombré pour que je me puisse me reposer**, confia le Hobbit un peu honteux.

**-Peut-être que vous auriez dû accepter la proposition de F****í****li et K****í****li, ils auraient sûrement réussi à vous distraire**, murmura amèrement Thorin dont le poing s'était serré.

Durant leur conversation, Bilbo avait remarqué qu'une fois encore, son compagnon ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois. Trouvant ce comportement impoli et contrariant, il se tourna vers lui pour lui faire face et le fixa patiemment. Au bout de deux minutes il vit sa mâchoire se crisper mais Thorin continua d'observer obstinément le feu.

**-Quoi ?** finit-il par dire sèchement.

**-Pourquoi ne me regardez-vous pas ? Qu'ai-je fait qui vous a tant déplu que vous ne pouvez plus supporter de me faire face ? N'essayez pas de me mentir, je sais ce que je dis. Alors ? Suis-je donc si répugnant à vos yeux ? Est-ce pour cette raison que vous préférez regarder dans n'importe quelle direction sauf la mienne ? **questionna piteusement Bilbo dont le cœur lui faisait souffrir.

**-Bien sûr que non ! Comment pouvez-vous penser cela?** s'exclama Thorin en se retournant face à son cambrioleur.

La tristesse était peinte sur le visage poupin d'ordinaire si joyeux, ses yeux verts ne reflétaient que de la peine et ne brillaient plus. Cela attrista le roi, il n'avait pas voulu faire de mal à ce petit être mais la vue de ces maudites tresses dans ses cheveux le rendait fou de rage. Personne n'avait le droit de le coiffer à part lui. Rien que de les voir à nouveau, il eut envie de prendre Orcrist et de les couper.

**-Alors pourquoi ? **

Thorin maudit sa faiblesse en entendant la petite voix monotone du Hobbit, il ne pouvait y résister.

**-Vous êtes marqué comme étant courtisé par F****í****li et K****í****li, personne d'autre qu'eux n'a le droit de vous toucher, de vous approcher ni même de vous convoiter**, cracha le roi comme si cette explication était du poison.

**-Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. D'après ce que j'ai compris, si un autre Nain veut en faire autant, il lui suffit de rajouter une tresse. Enfin, s'il veut me courtiser bien sûr ! Je ne dis pas que c'est ce que vous voulez faire bien évidemment !** s'empressa d'ajouter Bilbo en rougissant quand il vit le Nain le regarder de manière incrédule. **Et puis de toute manière ce n'est qu'un jeu pour eux comme pour moi. Ils n'ont pas l'intention de me séduire et je ne les laisserai pas faire. Ce n'est pas d'eux dont j'aimerais recevoir des avances.**

Deuxième lapsus de la soirée et deuxième regard étonné de la part de Thorin. Bilbo les accumulait ce soir, il était temps qu'il aille se coucher. C'est ça, c'était la fatigue qui le faisait parler sans réfléchir et non pas la présence rassurante du roi à ses côtés. Avec un peu de chance, il ne relèverait pas.

**-Et de qui souhaiteriez vous en recevoir ? Mes neveux sont plaisants à regarder d'après ce que j'ai entendu. S'ils ne vous conviennent pas, je me demande qui pourrait se vanter de vous plaire.**

Visiblement, sa chance l'avait abandonné pour aujourd'hui et était déjà partie se coucher.

**-Et bien… C'est assez délicat… Je ne suis pas sûr que… **

Les joues de Bilbo étaient en feu, elles étaient plus chaudes que les flammes dans la cheminée. Thorin venait de se rapprocher, oui, il ne rêvait pas, l'espace entre les deux hommes avait diminué. Il le regardait de manière si intense, comme s'il était la pierre la plus précieuse au monde, c'était flatteur et angoissant à la fois. La douce lumière orangée qui émanait de l'âtre se reflétait sur ses longs cheveux noirs, donnant l'impression qu'ils étaient vivants. Son visage paraissait plus détendu et jeune, ses yeux noirs. Bilbo avait terriblement chaud mais il se sentait bien.

**-Quelqu'un de plus… âgé ?** murmura le Hobbit alors que l'ambiance autour d'eux changea et devint plus intime.

Une main chaude et calleuse se posa sur sa joue, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Thorin n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres, leurs visages se touchaient presque, leurs souffles se mêlaient.

**-Tous les Nains de la Compagnie sont plus âgés qu'eux. Vous allez devoir être un peu plus précis que cela**, chuchota à son tour le roi.

**-Ah. Un guerrier probablement. Quelqu'un de fort et courageux.**

**-Mais encore ?** demanda le Nain en se rapprochant de plus en plus.

**-Digne et un fier représentant de son espèce. Quelqu'un qui n'a peur de rien et qui est prêt à tout, qui fait la fierté de ses hommes.**

Les yeux de Thorin s'embrasèrent comme s'ils allaient dévorer le Hobbit. Il franchit les derniers millimètres les séparant et posa ses lèvres contre celle du cambrioleur pour la première fois. La respiration de ce dernier s'accéléra, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Enfin il pouvait faire ce dont il avait rêvé tant de nuits auparavant. Quelque chose se passa au moment où leurs bouches rentrèrent en contact, ils le sentirent tous les deux, comme si la pièce manquante d'un puzzle venait d'être trouvée. Malheureusement ils ne purent en profiter plus de cinq secondes, un gros bruit de fracas provenant de l'extérieur les fit sursauter. Ils se séparèrent précipitamment, fuyant le regard de l'autre, gênés et frustrés.

**-Vous devriez aller vous coucher**, déclara Thorin comme si de rien n'était, tournant le dos au Hobbit et ne laissant pas transparaître la moindre trace de joie suite à leur étreinte.

Déçu, Bilbo ne répondit rien. Il se leva, lui jeta un dernier regard qui ne lui fut pas rendu et se dirigea vers un endroit libre. Il se coucha auprès de Bofur le cœur lourd et des larmes dans les yeux. Ce moment magique signifiait beaucoup pour lui mais vue l'indifférence du roi, ce n'était pas réciproque. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se rapprocha du corps endormi à côté de lui, recherchant un peu de réconfort, et se colla à lui.

Le fabriquant de jouets ouvrit péniblement les yeux, sentant quelque chose contre lui et baissa la tête pour voir les boucles cuivrées du Hobbit. Ce dernier tremblait et reniflait, comme s'il était en train de pleurer. Respectant son intimité, il ne lui posa aucune question mais passa son bras autour de la taille fine pour le détendre. Bofur attendit que son ami s'endorme avant d'en faire autant.

Le lendemain matin, Bilbo se réveilla seul et froid. Le souvenir de la veille l'assaillit et la tristesse s'empara de lui. Cette journée ne serait pas joyeuse pour lui. Il se rappela s'être accroché à Bofur dans la nuit mais le Nain n'était pas dans les parages, il devait être en train de déjeuner. Voulant le remercier de l'avoir accueilli, il se leva et se dirigea vers la table où la plupart des membres de la Compagnie se trouvait mais pas celui qu'il cherchait. En revanche Thorin y était. Le roi ne lui adressa qu'un bref regard avant de l'ignorer, ce qui envoya un coup de poignard dans le cœur déjà lourd du Hobbit.

Fíli et Kíli se précipitèrent sur lui pour lui dire bonjour, ils l'enlacèrent et l'embrassèrent sur la joue, lui demandant s'il avait bien dormi. Cet élan d'affection lui remonta un peu le moral et le fit sourire. Ils l'invitèrent à manger mais il refusa, ce qui les choqua. Le jeune archer le trouva pâle et s'inquiéta pour lui. Son frère posa sa main sur le front du cambrioleur mais ne sentit pas de fièvre. Essayant de les rassurer comme il put, il leur demanda s'ils n'avaient pas vu Bofur, ce à quoi ils répondirent qu'il était sur la terrasse avec les autres. Bilbo les remercia et s'y dirigea.

Le temps était ensoleillé, les bois entourant la maison de Beorn résonnaient de divers chants d'oiseaux. Quelques rayons de Soleil caressaient les fleurs sur lesquelles les abeilles butinaient. Au milieu de tout cela se trouvait un Nain solitaire en train de fumer. Il leva la tête quand il entendit des pas et sourit en voyant son ami Hobbit.

**-Monsieur Baggins ! Bien l'bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?**

**-Je vais bien. Je suis encore un peu fatigué**, répondit mollement Bilbo, ce qui fit diminuer le sourire du fabriquant de jouets.

**-Oui, vous avez pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière**, commenta ce dernier.

**-Non**, reprit le Hobbit qui savait à quoi faisait référence son ami. **Je voulais vous remercier à ce propos. Je suis désolé de m'être laissé aller de cette manière.**

**-Vous avez rien à vous r'procher, j'suis content qu'vous soyez venu vers moi. Est-ce que ça va mieux ?**

**-Pas vraiment**, murmura Bilbo qui sentait les larmes revenir en repensant au baiser qu'il avait échangé avec le roi et à sa froideur de ce matin.

Il en essuya une qui s'était échappée mais ce fut comme si le barrage avait sombré et bientôt tout son visage fut recouvert de larmes. Il se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir se contenir. Bofur ne sut quoi faire mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi. Il le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos, espérant que cela suffirait à le calmer, ne prononçant pas un mot. Les petites mains de Bilbo s'agrippèrent à ses vêtements telle une bouée de sauvetage alors qu'il extériorisait sa peine.

Cela dura de longues minutes mais au bout d'un moment, le Hobbit se reprit et recula pour mettre un minimum d'espace entre eux. Il se sentait affreusement gêné, Bofur, aussi gentil soit-il, ne méritait pas d'être mêlé à cette histoire.

**-Je suis désolé**, bredouilla le semi-homme, n'osant regarder le Nain.

**-C'est rien. J'aim'rais pouvoir vous aider.**

**-Vous en avez déjà fait beaucoup**, le remercia Bilbo en essuyant ses yeux alors qu'il avait relevé la tête.

**-Vous savez, il y a quelqu' chose qu'j'ai oublié. Si j'dois faire croire que j'veux vous courtiser, il faut que j'rajoute ma tresse pour l'faire savoir à tout l'monde.**

**-Et bien, oui, en effet.**

**-Puis-je ?**

Bilbo hocha la tête et Bofur se mit au travail. Il attrapa délicatement des mèches de cheveux cuivrées et les entortilla habilement. Le Hobbit se laissa faire et se détendit, c'était une sensation agréable, il aurait pu se rendormir si cela avait duré plus longtemps.

Quand ils retournèrent à l'intérieur et s'installèrent à la table, tout le monde remarqua la nouvelle tresse. Un sentiment de fierté s'empara de Bilbo lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'y avait pas que Fíli et Kíli qui grognèrent à sa présence. Il sentit trois regards noirs sur lui alors qu'il la caressait tendrement. Et si un sourire joyeux était dessiné sur ses lèvres, ce n'était en rien en rapport avec son moment intime avec le roi devant la cheminée la veille. Il échangea un regard complice avec Bofur qui lui envoya un clin d'œil qui le fit légèrement rougir.

* * *

**Dame Marianne :** Pour les besoins de la fic, si, il l'est. Cela dit, est-ce vraiment un mal ? Son côté innocent et candide plaît généralement beaucoup. Personnellement, ma vision de son caractère a changé depuis. Je ne le décris plus aussi adorable. Un peu moins disons. ^^ Merci.

**Aliena wyvern :** Court mais précis. ^^ Merci.

**Vorpaline :** Coucou. ^^

Alors oui, j'utilise d'autres coutumes naines mais pas dans cette fic puisqu'elle est assez courte. Je parle notamment de leur Autre et des règles de la séduction chez les Nains. (Ça fait un peu moment pub mais si tu veux en savoir un peu plus, tu peux aller lire « Choix pernicieux ».) :)

Le contexte est bien celui de la conquête d'Erebor, plus précisément chez Beorn. Il ne reste qu'un chapitre après celui-ci. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est une des premières fics que j'ai écrites sur cet univers. Depuis je fais du multi chap et du slow build.

Non, Balin et Gandalf n'apparaissent pas. Ç'aurait été une bonne idée, en effet. ^^

Voilà l'arrivée de Bofur ! Et il repassera après, ne t'en fais pas. Merci beaucoup !

**Angelyoru :** Ils n'ont pas fini de lui en faire baver. Entre leurs démonstrations d'affection un peu trop oppressantes et les manières gauches de Thorin, Bilbo est très mal tombé ! Merci à toi !

**Flavy : **Merci beaucoup ! On peut toujours compter sur les neveux royaux pour mettre l'ambiance ! Lorsque Bilbo finit avec Thorin, (je préfère le Boffins :P) je l'imagine bien en tatie poule. ^^

**Melusine-chan :** C'est Fíli et Kíli, bien sûr qu'ils ont prévu quelque chose et que ça va se retourner contre eux. On les connaît. Quant à Thorin, oui, il passe très bien en homme des cavernes. C'est la frustration sexuelle ça, il est en rûte le Thorin. ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonsoir/bonjour, tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ceci. ^^_

_J'espère que tout le monde va bien. Moi ça va, j'ai passé un bon week-end au soleil, ça fait du bien. On était en famille et... Comment ? Quel est ce cri que j'entends au loin ? Vous voulez que je me taise et qu'on passe directement au chapitre, de toute manière personne ne lit ces mots ? Ah... Vraiment ? Vous ne voulez pas que je vous parle de ma passionnante épopée pour aller acheter des petits pois frais ? **se jette sous la table pour éviter les multiples projectiles lancés sur sa personne** Bien ! J'ai compris !_

_Voici donc l'ultime chapitre de cette fic. **se cache dans un abri anti-atomique pour ne pas se prendre la méga bombe nucléaire** Oui, c'est bel et bien la fin. Je vous avais prévenus qu'elle était courte. Ne pleurez pas, s'il vous plaît, c'est gênant._

_Au programme : un petit Bilbo triste et isolé qui ne sait plus quoi faire et qui ne supporte plus les avances de ses trois prétendants, un petit passage Fíli/Bilbo entièrement platonique et une sévère discussion avec Thorin je-suis-roi-et-handicapé-des-sentiments Oakenshield._

_Je vous remercie tous d'avoir commenté et tant apprécié cette fic, c'est vraiment inattendu. Merci beaucoup ! **se prosterne**  
_

_Comme toujours, personne ici ne m'appartient, sinon Bofur ne serait pas qu'un personnage de second plan._

* * *

Chapitre 3

En joignant la Compagnie de Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo ne s'était pas douté qu'il serait l'objet de convoitise de tant de Nains. Il se retrouvait avec trois prétendants qui voulaient tous qu'il leur appartienne et le pire était qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Est-ce que les Nains étaient tous aussi bornés ? Même Bofur, qui avait été forcé dans cette histoire, se prêtait au jeu et s'en amusait. Il passait son temps à se moquer des princes avec des commentaires déplacés sur lui et le Hobbit.

Un mal de tête aggravant avait pris place dans le crâne du cambrioleur qui ne tentait même plus d'intervenir. Les deux fois où il l'avait fait, il s'était fait rabroué violemment par les concernés qui lui avaient balancé des excuses sur la dignité et l'honneur d'un courtisan. Une véritable guerre s'était installée entre Bofur et les frères Durin depuis le petit-déjeuner, chacun clamant qu'il avait le droit de posséder Bilbo plus qu'un autre. Ce dernier regrettait sincèrement d'avoir mêlé le Nain à la pioche à cette histoire, tout était pire à présent, la situation prenait une tournure disproportionnée.

Ne supportant plus de les entendre se chamailler tels des Hobbits à peine sortis du berceau, il s'isola dans un coin, loin de tous. C'était encore le meilleur moyen pour ne pas aggraver les choses. Il ne pouvait plus approcher personne sans risquer de créer une émeute. Gandalf s'assit à ses côtés, un sourire amical sur les lèvres. Bilbo soupira.

**-Gandalf, dites-moi, est-ce que j'ai une chance de m'en sortir en vie ?** demanda-t-il déprimé.

**-Vous devriez être flatté de l'affection qu'ont ces vaillants guerriers pour vous. Ils vous ont officiellement reconnu comme l'un des leurs.**

**-Je crois qu'affronter un dragon est moins dangereux qu'un Kíli et un Fíli possessifs et en colère.**

**-Mais maintenant il y aura de quoi occuper toute la Compagnie pendant les longues heures de marche. La plupart ont lancé des paris pour savoir qui remportera votre cœur !** rit le vieillard, pas le moins du monde compatissant.

**-Il n'est pas à donner.**

**-Hmm. Peut-être que vous devriez leur faire savoir avant qu'ils ne le revendiquent.**

Bilbo soupira une nouvelle fois alors que Kíli l'appela, la journée allait être longue.

Plus tard, le Hobbit se trouvait dans le jardin de Beorn, au bord d'un petit étang qu'il avait trouvé par hasard. Il pouvait enfin profiter du calme et du silence qui lui avaient tant manqué ces derniers jours. Ainsi, seul avec ses pensées, il réfléchit à tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis le début de cette aventure, dont les récents événements. Comment allait-il faire pour se sortir d'un tel pétrin ? Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de se laisser entraîner par les frères Durin, dès qu'ils proposaient quelque chose, cela finissait en catastrophe, c'était un fait avéré. Toute cette histoire lui avait mis les nerfs à vif, il était de moins en moins sociable et s'énervait dès que quelqu'un lui faisait une remarque sur ses prétendants ou sa coiffure. Le reste de la Compagnie était persuadée qu'il choisirait Bofur, puisque les héritiers étaient déjà ensemble, mais qu'il n'osait pas l'avouer. Ils avaient tous tort, le seul Nain qui l'intéressait le fuyait comme la peste.

Bilbo en avait plus qu'assez de cette situation, il voulait rentrer chez lui à Bag End, retrouver ses affaires et sa maison et ne plus jamais entendre parler de Nain, de trésor ni de dragon. C'en était trop pour lui, il était loin de son environnement, de ses connaissances et n'était pas à l'aise autour de tous ces inconnus avec lesquels il était forcé de vivre à plein temps. Ils avaient beau être quinze dans la Compagnie, Bilbo se sentait terriblement isolé. Tous étaient venus avec un membre de leur famille, ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et formaient une bonne équipe, mis à part Gandalf mais le magicien ne semblait pas affecté par la camaraderie présente, il pouvait se mêler à tout. Le semi-homme n'était pas si chanceux, il était seul, sans aucun ami ni proche, personne de son espèce. Les Nains, aussi avenants qu'ils furent, ne le comprenaient pas, ils ne partageaient pas ses goûts pour la littérature ni pour la sérénité qu'apportait la nature. Ils ne pensaient qu'à se venger et à récupérer leur or, chose complètement inutile pour les Hobbits. Trop de différences les séparaient, leurs races étaient presque opposées et cela ne fit qu'amenuiser le moral du cambrioleur. Il n'avait pas sa place ici, c'était évident et tous les gestes de ses compagnons le lui rappelaient chaque jour. La solitude lui pesait de plus en plus et rien ni personne ne pouvait y remédier.

C'est ainsi que le trouva Fíli, vingt minutes plus tard, assis au bord de l'étang, presque roulé en boule. L'épéiste fut frappé par la petite taille flagrante de leur cambrioleur et se rendit compte de sa fragilité. Un sentiment de culpabilité le prit, son frère et lui n'auraient pas dû jouer avec les émotions du Hobbit, il ne méritait pas cela. En voulant arranger les choses ils n'avaient fait que les empirer. Ils n'avaient pas voulu lui causer de peine mais il paraissait clair que c'était la seule chose qu'ils avaient accomplie.

Bilbo était parti presque en courant un peu plus tôt, alors que Kiíi lui tenait un bras et Bofur l'autre, tous les deux se battant pour passer du temps en tête à tête avec le semi-homme. Fíli l'avait observé et avait eu l'impression que la situation ennuyait Bilbo au lieu de l'amuser. La patience de ce dernier avait craqué et il avait crié qu'il ne souhaitait rester ni avec l'un, ni avec l'autre avant de s'enfuir dans les bois. Sa réaction en avait choqué plus d'un mais l'aîné des héritiers avait empêché son frère de le poursuivre, préférant le laisser en paix.

Le blond s'approcha doucement et s'assit à côté de la petite créature. Il resta silencieux quelques minutes, hésitant sur quel chemin prendre. Finalement il posa une main sur l'épaule du Hobbit et fut rassuré de voit qu'elle n'était pas rejetée, il avait eu peur d'avoir été trop loin et d'avoir perdu son ami.

**-Ça va Bilbo ? Vous êtes parti si soudainement tout à l'heure, on a cru que vous aviez un problème.**

**-Je vais bien**, répondit le Hobbit d'une voix si basse que Fíli dut se pencher pour l'entendre.

Ce qui l'inquiéta était le ton employé, abattu et triste, comme s'il avait renoncé à quelque chose.

**-Vous savez que si vous avez un problème, vous pouvez nous en parler. On peut vous aider.**

**-Je pense que vous en avez suffisamment fait**, rétorqua sèchement le cambrioleur.

Son accusation surprit l'épéiste, il n'avait jamais entendu Bilbo lever la voix ou faire des reproches. Pour lui, le Hobbit était quelqu'un de gentil et poli, incapable de dire du mal. Visiblement ils l'avaient poussé à bout, la situation était plus grave qu'il ne l'avait cru.

**-Vous avez raison, on a agi comme des imbéciles Kíli et moi, **s'excusa Fíli en baissant la tête, honteux de son comportement.** On s'est pris au jeu et on en a oublié les conséquences. Au début on voulait seulement se racheter, vous montrer qu'on vous appréciait mais on s'est laissés emporter et maintenant vous êtes encore plus à l'écart qu'avant. C'était stupide et puéril, je suis désolé.**

La sincérité qui se reflétait dans les mots du jeune Nain envoya une vague de remords chez le Hobbit, il n'aurait pas dû s'emporter, ces garçons étaient vraiment exceptionnels et ne cherchaient qu'à lui faire plaisir. Fíli paraissait si jeune ainsi, on aurait dit un enfant que l'on venait de gronder. Ne sachant que dire, Bilbo ne répondit rien.

**-Où est Kíli ? Vous n'êtes jamais l'un sans l'autre habituellement.**

**-Je l'ai laissé là-haut avec les autres, je me suis dit que vous ne voudriez peut-être pas nous voir tous les deux en même temps tout de suite.**

**-Merci. Ce n'est pas trop difficile de ne pas l'avoir à côté de vous ? Vous êtes tellement souvent collés que l'on croirait que vous êtes des siamois**, plaisanta Bilbo, ce qui fit rire son ami.

**-Ce n'est pas agréable, c'est vrai. On évite généralement de se séparer, c'est toujours douloureux quand cela arrive. On est ensemble depuis qu'on se connaît, rien ne peut se mettre entre nous. A la naissance de K****í****li, j'ai juré que je l'aimerais et le protégerais toute ma vie. J'ai toujours voulu être un grand frère dont il serait fier mais j'ai parfois l'impression de ne pas mériter d'être avec lui. Quand j'ai réalisé que j'éprouvais des sentiments romantiques pour lui, j'ai paniqué, je pensais que jamais il ne ressentirait la même chose et que j'étais condamné à le voir tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre mais K****í****li est imprévisible et m'a vite prouvé que j'étais la seule personne dont il avait besoin. Je ne serais rien sans lui, c'est mon petit frère et ma moitié, s'il meurt, je le suivrai, personne ne m'en empêchera**, jura solennellement Fíli avec une aisance qui laissait sous-entendre que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait.

**-D'après ce que je sais, il ressent exactement la même chose pour vous. Vous avez de la chance d'avoir un lien si fort, c'est beau d'aimer quelqu'un à ce point et d'être aimé en retour,** soupira le semi-homme mélancoliquement, visiblement envieux de leur situation.

**-Il n'y a pas de raison pour que vous ne trouviez pas cette personne à votre tour. Je suis sûr que vous avez énormément de succès en Comté,** essaya Fíli de lui remonter le moral.

**-Pas vraiment, je suis plutôt banal physiquement et mon goût prononcé pour la littérature et les aventures fait de moi un paria. De plus, je suis un Took du côté de ma mère, ce qui fait que les Hobbits de Hobbiton ne me considèrent pas comme quelqu'un de respectable.**

**-Comment ? Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! **s'exclama Fíli indigné. **Vous êtes** **gentil, généreux, prêt à aider des inconnus, à vous sacrifier pour eux. Vous êtes courageux, loyal, intelligent et honorable. Ce sont des qualités que respectent énormément les Nains. Quant à votre physique, je vous trouve à croquer. Si K****í****li n'était pas mon âme sœur, je vous aurais fait mien**, déclara le blond avec un clin d'œil qui fit rougir le petit Hobbit.

**-Alors il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver un Nain qui veuille bien de moi dans ce cas mais c'est impossible car je n'ai pas de barbe ni de moustache, j'ignore comment me battre et n'ai aucune passion pour les pierres précieuses**, conclut Bilbo encore plus désespéré.

**-Tous les Nains ne jurent pas que par l'amour de l'or ni le niveau de pilosité de leur compagnon. Certains sont capables de reconnaître l'importance d'une âme pure, même s'ils sont trop têtus pour l'admettre**, grogna Fíli, donnant l'impression au cambrioleur qu'il parlait de quelqu'un en particulier. **Il suffit de leur prouver que ce qui se trouve sous leur nez est bien plus précieux que n'importe quel métal.**

Bilbo fronça les sourcils, il sentait que son ami essayait de lui dire quelque chose mais il n'était pas sûr de comprendre. L'épéiste soupira, semblant en plein débat avec lui-même.

**-Il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose, Bilbo. Mon frère et moi avons lancé l'idée de vous courtiser dans un but bien précis. On veut que notre oncle vous remarque. On sait déjà ce que vous ressentez pour lui, on l'a bien vu. Et on est persuadés que lui aussi a des sentiments pour vous mais il est tellement borné qu'il n'en fera rien. Du coup on a décidé de vous aider mais visiblement on s'y est mal pris et notre plan s'est retourné contre nous.**

L'aveu de Fíli prit le semi-homme de court. Ils étaient au courant, ils savaient qu'un pauvre Hobbit était amoureux du roi Nain. Comment ? Il n'en avait parlé à personne et avait tout fait pour être discret. Est-ce que Thorin aussi avait compris ? Après leur baiser la nuit dernière, il y avait des chances. Sa réaction de ce matin indiquait donc son rejet des sentiments de Bilbo. C'était horrible, le cambrioleur se sentait humilié et ridicule. Il avait envie de pleurer, ses yeux lui piquaient. Son désir de retourner chez lui se décupla. Un bras autour de ses épaules le calma quelque peu. Fíli le rapprocha de lui et le serra dans ses bras, essayant de le rassurer.

**-Tout va bien Bilbo, nous n'en avons parlé à personne, je vous le promets. On va tout faire pour vous aider et cette fois ça marchera, vous verrez. Thorin est le plus têtu des Nains mais même lui ne résistera pas longtemps à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir vous avoir. **

Fíli continua de murmurer des paroles réconfortantes dans l'oreille du semi-homme, se balançant doucement afin de l'apaiser, les larmes du petit cambrioleur se déversant de leur propre chef. Thorin avait plutôt intérêt à se dépêcher d'arrêter d'agir comme un fumier sans-cœur ou il aurait à faire à un Fíli protecteur.

A leur retour à la maison de Beorn, ils furent accueillis par un Kíli pratiquement en larmes qui se jeta sur le Hobbit, s'excusant à tort et à travers et promettant de ne plus se comporter comme un imbécile et que dorénavant il lui demanderait son avis. Une fois encore, le semi-homme ne put rester énervé face à lui et le rassura en lui disant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Fíli força son frère à relâcher leur cambrioleur et l'entraîna plus loin pour lui parler. Bofur en profita pour aller à la rencontre de Bilbo, il avait une mine triste et osait à peine le regarder dans les yeux.

**-J'suis désolé Mr Baggins, c'était pas correct d'ma part. J'ai promis d'vous aider et au final j'vous ai causé plus de soucis. J'comprendrais si vous n'vouliez plus d'moi.**

Le regard penaud du mineur fit de la peine au Hobbit, il pouvait clairement voir que son ami regrettait ses actions et souffrait de la situation. Il se tordait nerveusement les mains, se mordait la lèvre et piétinait. Bofur était vraiment adorable, il n'y avait pas de doute.

**-Ce n'est pas votre faute**, répondit Bilbo en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras du Nain. **Je ne vous en veux pas. Vous êtes un ami précieux et je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontré.**

Il conclut en embrassant la joue du fabriquant de jouets, pour cela il dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, afin de lui témoigner son affection. Bofur en fut tout retourné, son cœur s'accéléra et il eut chaud d'un coup. Il porta une main là où Bilbo l'avait touché et se sentit rougir. Le Hobbit lui envoya un magnifique sourire avant de s'éloigner, ce qui lui donna une étrange sensation dans le ventre, comme si une multitude de papillons y avaient élu domicile. Le semi-homme était vraiment gentil, c'était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et à ce moment-là, le mineur se rendit compte qu'il tenait beaucoup à lui, bien plus qu'à un simple ami. L'idée de le courtiser prit un tout autre sens mais vu les regards pleins d'admiration qu'il lançait vers le roi, Bofur avait peu de chance d'attirer son attention. Cette pensée l'attrista, il était prêt à donner son cœur à Bilbo, il sentait qu'il pouvait être celui avec qui il partagerait sa vie. Les Nains ne tombaient amoureux qu'une seule fois dans leur vie, de ce fait, nombreux étaient ceux qui restaient célibataires jusqu'à leur mort. Il valait mieux qu'il tire un trait dessus, ce ne serait pas bon d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne ressentait rien pour lui, il finirait le cœur brisé et déprimé.

Lorsque Bilbo s'éloigna de son ami, il vit Thorin le fixer d'un air mauvais, comme s'il le jugeait alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Ne pouvant soutenir ce regard sombre, il tourna la tête et se précipita vers Gandalf pour se mettre à l'abri d'un éventuel reproche. Il put sentir le poids de ces yeux orageux sur lui jusque dans la soirée.

**-Il est énervé après moi, n'est-ce pas ?** demanda Bilbo à Kíli qui se tenait juste à côté de lui.

**-Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, notre oncle ne sait pas exprimer ses sentiments. Il paraît brutal mais il n'a pas un mauvais fond. Je suis sûr qu'il est en train de se torturer l'esprit pour savoir comment vous aborder sans vous faire fuir.**

**-S'il pouvait commencer par arrêter de me regarder comme s'il allait me décapiter, ça serait un bon début.**

**-Il est un peu intimidant mais on s'y fait. Bilbo… Il faut que je vous parle, c'est très important. Vous savez que les Nains ne peuvent aimer qu'une seule fois, n'est-ce pas ? Certains d'entre nous ne trouvent jamais l'amour et restent seuls toute leur vie, d'autres ont perdu leur compagnon et se retrouvent endeuillés à jamais. J'ai longtemps cru que Thorin ne tomberait jamais amoureux mais c'est arrivé. Si vous retournez ses avances, ce sera définitif, vous ne pourrez jamais vous en aller. Il faudra que vous veniez vivre à Erebor avec nous. Êtes-vous prêt à accepter cela ?** expliqua très sérieusement le jeune prince.

**-Je comprends mais vous vous trompez, Thorin ne ressent rien pour moi, c'est évident. Je ne lui inspire que du dégoût et de la pitié. Et puis c'est un roi et je ne suis qu'un simple Hobbit. Je n'ai rien qui pourrait l'intéresser. Mes sentiments ne sont qu'une brève amourette née de l'admiration que je lui porte, ça passera.**

Bilbo avait l'air tellement convaincu que rien de ce qu'aurait pu lui dire Kíli ne l'aurait fait changer d'avis. Celui-ci eut peur, d'après ce que venait de dire son ami, il n'oserait rien entreprendre concernant ses sentiments, il leur faudrait compter sur Thorin s'ils voulaient que quelque chose se passe. Cela risquait d'être difficile.

**-Mais si c'était le cas, s'il vous voulait, est-ce que vous accepteriez toutes les responsabilités que cela comporterait ?**

**-Eh bien, je suppose que je n'aurais pas le choix. Laisser ma maison et la Comté derrière moi serait difficile, surtout pour aller vivre dans une montagne où le Soleil ne brille pas et les fleurs ne poussent pas mais je m'y ferais. Puis adopter la famille de son conjoint fait partie des choses que l'on doit accepter quand on épouse quelqu'un et je vous considère plus ou moins comme mes propres neveux, votre frère et vous. Je n'aurai sans doute jamais d'enfants mais vous avoir me suffit, je suis sûr que votre mère et votre oncle sont très fiers de vous, moi je le suis, même si je n'ai pas à l'être**, répondit Bilbo en caressant la joue de l'archer.

Ce dernier eut l'impression d'être à nouveau un enfant, il n'avait pas reçu de compliments ni d'affection de la part d'un adulte depuis longtemps. Son cœur s'emballa et il dut prendre son compagnon dans ses bras pour cacher ses larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper. Il l'écrasa contre son torse, le serrant le plus fort possible et cacha sa tête dans son cou. Il sentit deux petites mains se poser sur lui et l'enserrer en retour. Ce Hobbit qui n'avait aucun lien avec eux les avait accueillis chez lui, leur avait offert à manger et à boire ainsi qu'un toit pour une nuit, il leur avait promis de les aider à récupérer leur maison et maintenant il les considérait comme sa famille. C'était vraiment un être à part avec un cœur d'or, il équilibrerait parfaitement Thorin en représentant la partie tendre et maternelle et en donnant l'affection que le roi ne pouvait offrir à ses neveux. Kíli ne laisserait jamais Bilbo partir, de telles personnes devaient être conservées très précieusement, il serait leur nouveau trésor à tous les trois.

Le Hobbit était presque entièrement caché, on ne voyait pratiquement plus sa tête au milieu des bras musclés et des longs cheveux du jeune archer. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, c'était agréable comme sensation même s'il avait un peu de mal à respirer. Kíli avait visiblement besoin de ce contact, le pauvre ne devait pas recevoir suffisamment de tendresse, il ressemblait à un chaton en manque cruel d'affection. C'était assez drôle que l'instinct protecteur de Bilbo se réveille et lui donne envie de tout sacrifier pour ce garçon, il le considérait comme son protégé alors que le jeune homme avait vingt-six ans de plus que lui. Kíli avait cette sorte de fragilité liée à son âge peu élevé qui faisait que tous avaient envie de le garder éloigné de tout danger. Son frère ultra-protecteur et son oncle sévère mais aimant n'aidaient pas à penser le contraire. C'était le bébé du groupe (sans compter Bilbo) et même s'il savait parfaitement se battre, tout le monde le couvait.

Fíli s'approcha des deux amis et le Hobbit crut que c'était dans l'intention de récupérer ce qui lui appartenait mais à sa grande surprise, l'épéiste blond se joignit au câlin et se fraya une place en glissant un bras autour de son frère et l'autre dans le dos du semi-homme.

**-Je sais que ce n'est pas suffisant mais si jamais notre oncle n'avoue pas ses sentiments, nous on sera là pour vous. On prendra soin de vous, c'est juré**, murmura la voix grave de l'aîné. **Vous faites partie de notre famille.**

Ces six mots n'auraient pas dû le remplir de bonheur, ils n'auraient pas dû lui donner l'impression que tout irait bien et qu'il avait trouvé des gens qui voulaient bien de lui. Pourtant il ne put retenir les quelques larmes de joie qui coulèrent sur son visage. Il adorait ces garçons et serait capable de tout donner pour eux. C'est pourquoi, lorsque les frères se couchèrent un peu plus tard, il remonta leurs couvertures pour leur éviter d'avoir froid et les embrassa sur le front, leur souhaitant une bonne nuit. Leurs visages sereins et leurs mains serrées formaient une vision qu'il conserverait précieusement. Qui l'aurait cru ? Bilbo Baggins, Hobbit de la Comté, mère adoptive de deux guerriers Nains. C'était inattendu et pas du tout respectable mais il ne changerait sa situation pour rien au monde.

**-Vous devriez partir**, résonna la voix froide de Thorin derrière lui.

Le Hobbit se retourna vivement et vit le Nain se tenir deux mètres plus loin, les bras croisés et le regard sombre, comme toujours. Il fronçait les sourcils et paraissait menaçant, il était l'image parfaite du roi sévère et intraitable. Sa brusque apparition effraya le semi-homme mais pas autant que ses mots. Que voulait-il dire ? Le chassait-il encore ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour la Compagnie, Bilbo pouvait aisément dire qu'il avait sa place auprès d'eux. Il ne partirait sous aucun prétexte. Il se releva, un air de défi sur le visage, et planta ses yeux dans ceux du leader taciturne. Il ne se laisserait pas intimider.

**-Je n'abandonnerai pas la Compagnie, peu importe ce que vous direz. J'estime mériter votre respect, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes roi que vous pouvez tout vous permettre**, rétorqua Bilbo sur un ton assuré.

Un éclair passa dans les pupilles bleues givrées mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'identifier. A la place, le visage du Nain s'assombrit encore plus.

**-Qui êtes-vous pour contester mon autorité ? Vous n'êtes qu'un cambrioleur, un Hobbit ! En d'autres termes : personne ! Vous croyez que les autres vous apprécient mais ils ne font qu'à peine supporter votre présence ! Pas un ne se sacrifierait pour vous ! Vous ne représentez rien à nos yeux, Monsieur Baggins**, gronda la voix cinglante de Thorin.

Ces mots acérés furent plus douloureux qu'une morsure de Warg. Pourquoi était-il si agressif ? Ce n'était pas comme si Bilbo l'avait insulté ou fait quelque chose de mal. Il faisait toujours attention de ne pas dépasser les limites de l'insolence. Ce Nain était exaspérant mais en plus d'être un Baggins, leur cambrioleur était également un Took, il ne se laissait pas faire et ne se soumettait pas à n'importe qui. Thorin allait en faire les frais.

**-C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé pour me chasser ? Il vous faudra essayer autre chose. Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir et d'abandonner ces garçons ! **

**-Ce ne sont pas des enfants ! Mes neveux peuvent se débrouiller seuls, ils sont suffisamment grands pour ne plus avoir à dépendre d'un adulte ! **

**-Vos neveux ?** répéta le Hobbit douteux. **De quand date la dernière fois que vous leur avez adressé la parole en tant qu'oncle et non pas en tant que roi ? Vous êtes tellement obsédé par votre vengeance que vous ne prêtez pas attention à ce qui vous entoure ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'ils sont trop jeunes pour participer à une telle quête, qu'ils ont grandi trop vite et qu'ils ont besoin d'affection ! Quel âge avaient-ils quand vous avez arrêté de les prendre dans vos bras et que vos réunions de famille se sont transformées en entraînement ?**

**-Je ne vous permettrez pas de critiquer l'éducation que je leur ai donnée. Ce sont de forts et courageux guerriers et je suis fier d'eux. Le reste n'a pas d'importance. Ils n'ont pas besoin de câlin ni de quelqu'un qui surveille leur alimentation !** vociféra Thorin sur la défensive, comme à chaque fois que le sujet de ses neveux était abordé.

**-Vous vous trompez, ce n'est pas une faiblesse que d'avoir besoin de tendresse. Tout le monde y a droit. Je suis sûr que pas un membre de la Compagnie ne souhaite pas avoir quelqu'un auprès de qui se coucher le soir. Même les plus valeureux guerriers ont besoin de réconfort de temps à autre**, murmura Bilbo, sa colère dissipée devant le regard perdu qu'arborait le roi. **Vous voulez que je m'en aille pour cette raison, vous ne supportez pas de me voir car vous croyez que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur le reste de l'équipe, vous pensez que je les affaiblis avec mes manières et pire que cela, vous n'y êtes pas indifférent. **

**-Ça suffit**, grogna dangereusement Thorin.

**-Vous voulez que je m'occupe de vous, que je panse vos plaies et que je vous fasse oublier vos douloureux souvenirs rien qu'un petit moment**, continua le Hobbit en s'avançant doucement vers le Nain, comme s'il approchait un animal sauvage.

**-Taisez-vous !**

**-La vérité c'est que vous êtes jaloux de tous ceux qui ont mon attention, en particulier vos neveux qui n'ont aucune gêne à avouer vouloir un câlin ou une caresse. Vous souhaitez que j'en fasse autant avec vous mais vous n'osez pas le demander parce que vous êtes trop têtu.**

**-J'ai dit stop ! **hurla soudainement le roi en attrapant les poignets du semi-homme qui se trouvait maintenant juste devant lui.

Pour être honnête, Bilbo ignorait d'où lui était venu son courage, jamais il ne se serait cru capable d'affronter l'effrayant Nain mais ce voyage l'avait beaucoup changé. Il n'était plus le même, comme l'avait prédis Gandalf mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. En revanche, maintenant qu'il était prisonnier du roi, il avait peur. Toute son audace s'était envolée, le laissant tremblant à la merci de son leader qui semblait prêt à planter Orcrist dans son torse. Ce dernier serrait fermement ses poignets de façon à ce qu'il ne s'échappe pas mais sa prise n'était pas douloureuse, étonnamment. Bilbo ne pouvait discerner quoi que ce soit dans les yeux orageux en face de lui, il ne savait absolument pas à quoi s'attendre mais il se doutait qu'il était allé trop loin.

Derrière eux, Fíli et Kíli avaient entendu toute la conversation et s'étaient retenus de ne pas intervenir. Les paroles du semi-homme les avaient touchés, ils voulaient l'aider mais l'aîné stoppa son frère quand celui-ci voulut se lever. Il valait mieux attendre, peut-être que leur oncle allait enfin admettre ce qu'il essayait désespérément de cacher.

**-Vous avez tort Monsieur Baggins. Je ne veux pas que vous preniez soin de moi comme vous le faites avec tout le monde. Je veux que vous vous occupiez **_**uniquement**_** de moi**, grogna Thorin avant d'embrasser de manière possessive le pauvre Hobbit qui ne comprenait rien.

Il se laissa faire, trop choqué pour réagir. Un bras glissa autour de sa taille pour le coller entièrement au corps musclé du roi. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il répondit au baiser. Il retourna l'étreinte avec passion et tendresse mélangées.

Face à lui, Thorin n'arrivait plus à se contenir. C'était comme si un volcan avait explosé après avoir subi tous ces moments intimes entre ses neveux et _son_ Hobbit. Il le marquerait comme sien et s'assurerait qu'il n'oublierait pas à qui il appartenait. Personne ne pourrait poser la main sur lui ou le regarder avec envie, Bilbo Baggins était à Thorin Oakenshield, roi sous la montagne et ceux qui ne l'accepteraient pas se verraient dépourvus de leurs têtes. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il se retenait de ne pas lui sauter dessus, il avait voulu attendre la fin de leur quête pour s'approprier le semi-homme mais les récents événements l'avaient forcé à se réveiller. Il ne supportait plus de voir Bofur tourner autour de son cambrioleur, Kíli et Fíli collés à lui. Bilbo ne possédait aucune qualité recherchée chez les Nains, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être loyal et brave et infiniment plus attirant que n'importe quelle femme de son peuple. De plus, son instinct protecteur envers les deux neveux de Thorin avait profondément touché ce dernier. Si le Hobbit était prêt à mourir pour lui ainsi que pour sa famille, il était le compagnon idéal.

Le roi laissa glisser une de ses mains dans les cheveux de son futur amant et sentit les tresses. Un grognement animal lui échappa, il tira violemment dessus, faisant crier de douleur le pauvre Hobbit.

**-Elles doivent disparaître**, marmonna-t-il avant de se mettre au travail.

Thorin défit les tresses d'une main tandis que l'autre se perdait sous la chemise de Bilbo qui ne savait plus s'il était en train de rêver ou pas.

**-Je croyais qu'elles ne pouvaient être enlevées que si j'acceptais les avances de quelqu'un ?** demanda le Hobbit un peu essoufflé.

**-Les rejeter n'est pas une option**, grommela le roi avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. **Vous faites déjà partie de notre famille et lorsqu'on aura récupéré Erebor, je ferai de vous mon consort. Vous ne pourrez plus vous en aller loin de moi, est-ce que vous comprenez ?**

La voix de Thorin était dure et stricte mais le semi-homme y détecta également une petite sonorité d'incertitude, comme une supplique. Il lui laissait le choix, ou du moins lui demandait son accord. Kíli l'avait déjà prévenu de ce qui l'attendrait si jamais il épousait le roi des Nains et il avait dit qu'il comprenait. Sa réponse ne fut pas différente.

**-Je vous promets de rester à vos côtés pour le reste de ma vie, mon roi,** souffla Bilbo.

Ses mots eurent pour effet de relancer le feu dans les veines de Thorin, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et il renouvela son attaque sur sa proie qui l'accepta avec plaisir.

Fíli serra la main de son frère et lui envoya un petit sourire, tout s'arrangeait. Ils avaient gagné un nouveau membre dans leur famille. Ils s'endormirent soulagés et heureux.

Le lendemain matin, Bilbo arborait deux nouvelles tresses qu'il portait fièrement. Il ne fut pas difficile d'en reconnaître l'auteur qui prenait son petit-déjeuner avec un bras autour de la taille de son nouveau compagnon. Kíli protesta quand son oncle refusa de le laisser câliner le Hobbit, prétextant qu'il lui devait bien ça après tout ce que son frère et lui avaient fait pour les mettre ensemble. S'en suivit une dispute entre les trois descendants de Durin à laquelle Bilbo ne souhaitait pas participer. Il s'éclipsa pour se rendre vers Bofur qui ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de la matinée et qui semblait triste.

**-Bonjour Bofur !**

**-Bonjour Monsieur Baggins**, répondit une petite voix loin d'être joviale.

**-Je voulais vous remercier pour votre aide.**

**-C'est rien. J'suis content pour vous. Même si ça va m'manquer d'plus vous prendre dans les bras**, avoua le Nain à la pioche en plaisantant à moitié.

Lorsque ce dernier leva la tête, Bilbo put voir une certaine douleur dans ses yeux lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur les tresses. Le Hobbit réalisa ce qui avait pourtant été sous ses yeux et s'en voulut. En demandant à son ami de l'aider, il l'avait condamné à une souffrance injuste.

**-Je suis vraiment désolé Bofur. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte**, s'excusa le semi-homme dégoûté de lui-même.

**-C'est pas grave. Le plus important c'est q'vous soyez heureux.**

**-J'aimerais que vous le soyez aussi. Vous êtes quelqu'un de formidable et je suis content de vous avoir comme ami, même si c'est tout ce que je peux vous offrir.**

Si le cœur du Nain se brisa à ces mots, il fut apaisé par le délicat bisou sur la joue qu'il reçut par la suite. Bofur sourit, une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soulagée, il aurait toujours l'amitié du Hobbit, cela suffirait.

Soudain, deux tornades, une blonde et une brune, foncèrent sur Bilbo et s'agrippèrent à lui en pleurnichant.

**-Bilbo ! Tonton Thorin est méchant avec nous ! Il ne veut plus qu'on vous approche !** couina Kíli.

**-Faites quelque chose s'il vous plaît, tatie !**

Le Hobbit ne put contenir un soupir d'exaspération face au comportement puéril de ses « neveux » et de son futur mari.

**-Thorin ! Laissez les enfants tranquilles ! Ils sont à moi autant qu'à vous alors n'essayez même pas de me les enlever !** **Et si vous vous entêtez, ce soir vous dormirez tout seul dehors !** cria le semi-homme, fin prêt pour son rôle de consort et de conjoint du roi.

La seule pensée qui apparut dans son esprit à ce moment-là fut qu'il n'avait pas signé pour cela mais l'étreinte qu'il reçut de la part de son amant juste après fut suffisante pour lui faire changer d'avis. Quand Thorin l'embrassa, il se vit à ses côtés dans un grand royaume, entouré de Nains et d'or et plus heureux que jamais.

* * *

**Angelyoru :** Oui, Bofur mérite son Hobbit. Il est quand même le seul à avoir démontré un réel intérêt pour sa personne depuis le début et il fait toujours attention à lui ! Puis y a pas de Nain plus gentil. ^^ Mais bon, c'est vrai que le Thorin/Bilbo a son charme également.

Tu vois, il a eu son happy-ending notre Hobbit international. Tout va mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Enfin presque. Hum... ^^'

Merci d'avoir commenté !

**Melusine-chan :** Merci, c'est très gentil. :3 En espérant que cette fin te plaît également.

Oui, Thorin est un boulet mais c'est fait exprès. En même temps, soyons honnêtes deux secondes. Qui l'imagine affectueux, ouvert et très sociable ? On parle de Thorin Oakenshield. Et effectivement, Bilbo est en mode « Thorin me voit pas, pourquoi il m'aime pas ? » alors que le-dit roi bave devant lui. Plus c'est aveugle, plus c'est mignon ces bestioles. ^^

Un grand merci pour ton commentaire !

**justelaura :** J'ai plusieurs fics sur le Hobbit en réserve. C'est un univers que j'affectionne tout particulièrement et sur lequel j'aime beaucoup écrire. Par contre, non, je ne suis pas fan de Beorn. Je trouve juste cet endroit utile à la narration fictive parce qu'il correspond souvent à l'atmosphère détendue que je décris. Après, vivre avec des poneys, c'est pas mon truc. :P

(J'aime beaucoup Nori moi. XD)

Haha ! J'avoue que Fíli et Kíli sont assez persistants, ce qui peut devenir légèrement problématique. Juste un peu. ^^ Mais Bilbo a un caractère d'ange, il peut s'adapter à toutes les situations. C'est un Hobbit ! C'est de lui que va naître une grande alliance Nains/Hobbits grâce à son mariage avec le roi d'Erebor ! On lui doit beaucoup !

Personnellement, j'ai souhaité que Bilbo retourne une tarte à Thorin durant le troisième film mais non, il est trop poli. Il faut le secouer ce roi ou il va déconner !

Alors au stade de la fic où tu commentais, Bofur n'éprouvait rien de plus qu'une profonde amitié mais c'était sur le point de changer. De toute façon, il est attiré par Bilbo depuis le premier jour, tout le monde l'a vu. Affirme-toi mon Bofur !

Tu peux avoir peur de Kíli si son cher et tendre grand frère est menacé, et inversement. Sinon, il est plutôt malléable. ^^

Merci beaucoup pour cet immense commentaire !

**Vorpaline :** Nous sommes d'accord, Bofur est le meilleur parti pour Bilbo. Je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus ! Merci !

**Flavy :** Oh ! Merci ! :3

Oui, je sais, vilain Thorin. Méchant, tu fais pleurer Bilbo ! Mais cela dit, est-ce vraiment étonnant de sa part ? Il s'agit de Thorin Oakenshield, qui plus est un Nain. Ça lui fait deux handicaps. (Non, je ne déteste pas les Nains, c'est juste qu'ils m'énervent. C'est une race particulière avec laquelle je ne m'entendrais pas du tout. ^^) Merci beaucoup !

**Millyel :** C'est bon les tacos. Je préfère les sushi quand même. (héhé, je viens d'imaginer Thorin en train de galérer pour manger avec des baguettes lors d'un rendez-vous avec Bilbo, pendant que ce dernier gère parfaitement le concept et désespère qu'un être si empoté existe. XD ) Enfin bref, voilà la suite et fin que tu attendais tant ! Merci d'avoir commenté !

**lalala1995 : **Là voici ! La fin est arrivée. Un happy-ending en prime, si c'est pas beau ça. Franchement, t'es gâtée ! :P Merci de ton commentaire.


End file.
